Collections de Fictions en Français
by Zouzou0517
Summary: Collection de fictions courtes (OneShots) centrées sur Bellarke bien sûr et à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, dans n'importe quel univers, qui suivent les vrais événements ou pas - le tout est de continuer d'écrire et de rêver
1. OS1 - La meilleure des médecines

Le jour où Clarke rencontre Bellamy pour la première fois, il a un bras cassé, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, des égratignures partout et un soupçon de traumatisme crânien.

Rien d'étonnant lorsqu'on grimpe à mi-hauteur d'un chêne vieux de cent-cinquante ans pour aller en sortir une petite fille en larmes, puis au sommet de ce même arbre afin de récupérer le cerf-volant coincé de cette même petite fille. On a beau être grand, sportif et téméraire, rien ne peut vous sauver de la chute lorsque votre pied glisse sur sa prise et que la branche à laquelle vous vous rattrapez craque sous votre poids.

Rester immobile durant les examens, puis calme en attendant les résultats, puis résigné lorsque Clarke déclare vouloir le garder en observation durant la nuit, semble être un véritable calvaire pour Bellamy.

Quand ni son sourire ravageur, ni son regard de chien battu, ni son humour cinglant ne réussissent à le sortir d'affaire, la colère prend le dessus.

Et si dans une autre vie, Clarke aurait pu être sensible à ce sourire chaleureux, à ce regard profond et cet humour particulier, la jeune femme n'est certainement pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

**"Si vous voulez éviter les visites à l'hôpital, vous n'avez qu'à faire plus attention à vous."**

Bellamy n'écoute apparemment pas son conseil, puisque Clarke a l'opportunité de le revoir pour la deuxième fois un mois plus tard. Une éraflure de balle le mène à nouveau droit aux urgences. C'est à cette occasion que la docteur en médecine découvre qu'en plus d'être grand, sportif et téméraire, de posséder (et de savoir utiliser) un sourire charmeur, un charisme certain et une intelligence affûtée, Bellamy Blake est également officier de police.

Et si Clarke ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son uniforme lui sied, c'est simplement parce que la science lui a donné des yeux. Autant qu'elle s'en serve à bon escient.

**"J'imagine qu'on se reverra assez vite, Princesse."**

Clarke n'a pas le temps de penser à quelque chose d'intelligent pour lui faire ravaler son petit sourire satisfait et son surnom présomptueux. Bellamy passe le seuil des urgences, son bras blessé en écharpe (_même si la jeune médecin devine que l'attelle ne restera pas en place bien longtemps)._ Elle sait qu'il a malheureusement raison et qu'elle sera amenée à le revoir assez (_trop)_ vite.

Et si elle est surprise de ressentir plus d'excitation que d'agacement à cette pensée, elle le met sur le compte de ses trente-six heures de travail d'affilée et au manque de sommeil qui les accompagne. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait contrôler ses émotions dans cet état.

La troisième fois où Clarke retrouve Bellamy, c'est cette fois à son tour de l'appeler (_enfin, d'appeler la police, pas Bellamy lui-même, pourquoi aurait-elle son numéro de toute façon ?_).

Ce soir là, nulle trace du sourire charmeur, du regard attendri, ou de l'humour aiguisé, seulement un sérieux à toute épreuve, une posture rigide et un calme olympien pour guider son sens du devoir lorsque lui et Miller, son coéquipier, arrivent pour prendre en charge la toute jeune Charlotte victime de violences domestiques et gravement blessée.

Clarke les guide jusqu'à la chambre en leur exposant le dossier, puis observe d'un œil méfiant l'officier pendant qu'il questionne la jeune fille, prête à intervenir si elle sent que Bellamy pousse trop la fragile victime dans ses retranchements. Cependant, il s'avère rapidement que Clarke n'a rien besoin de faire. Elle ne peut que regarder et remarquer (_tout en s'interdisant d'admirer_) la douceur dont Bellamy fait preuve et qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnée, la façon dont sa voix, pourtant d'ordinaire puissante et grave, s'apaise et s'attendrit lorsqu'il s'adresse à Charlotte, et la manière unique dont l'émotion qu'il retient (_et qui fait parfaitement écho au chaos qu'éprouve Clarke elle-même_) fait briller ses yeux bruns.

Lorsque Clarke referme doucement la porte de la chambre d'une Charlotte désormais endormie, encore secouée des aveux qu'elle vient d'entendre, elle n'imagine pas découvrir encore une nouvelle facette du policier. Mais voilà, la main du jeune homme se pose sur son bras et la chaleur qu'il dégage, le réconfort qu'il lui offre, la surprennent tellement qu'elle ne se rappelle plus des mots qu'il lui dit à cet instant.

Et si la tendresse du jeune homme continuent de la hanter et de la rassurer même longtemps après qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle, ça ne veut rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Suite à quoi, Clarke ne cesse de revoir Bellamy, même si ce n'est au début que par doses légères et discrètes.

C'est le sourire qu'elle lui lance de loin en le croisant par hasard en patrouille dans la rue.

Ce sont les quelques mots qu'ils échangent au magasin où ils font apparemment tous les deux leurs courses.

C'est cette balade finalement partagée le long du bord de mer lorsque le chien de Clarke décide de poursuivre le premier coureur venu et que ce dernier se révèle être l'homme qui hante ses pensées sans qu'elle n'en ait vraiment conscience.

C'est ce latte offert dans son coffee-shop préféré quand elle le reconnaît devant elle dans la file et qu'il renverse l'intégralité de sa commande en se retournant trop vite lorsqu'elle appelle son prénom.

Finalement, Clarke cesse de compter le nombre de fois où son chemin croise celui de Bellamy. Si elle croyait en une puissance supérieure, elle pourrait presque croire que le destin tente de les réunir. Les moments s'emmêlent et se mélangent jusqu'à ce que finalement, ces deux chemins ne dessinent plus qu'une seule et même route sur laquelle ils avancent ensemble, sans savoir si leur destination sera la même, sans se poser même la question.

Et s'ils espèrent tous deux continuer de faire le plus de distance côte à côte, quel est le mal à ça ?

Cependant, c'est justement ce qui effraie le plus Clarke : le moment où, un jour peut-être, leurs chemins ne s'entremêleront plus. Le jour où, peut-être, elle cessera de le rencontrer dans la rue, au magasin, au coffee-shop, ou au bord de la mer... Le jour où elle cessera de voir ce sourire, de rencontrer ces yeux, d'entendre ce rire et de tenter d'ignorer la fierté ressentie à l'idée de l'avoir provoqué.

Le jour où, peut-être, elle le perdra comme elle a perdu tant d'êtres chers avant lui.

Et si le jeune homme continue de rendre d'aussi régulières visites aux urgences, parfois en tant que représentant de la loi, parfois en tant que blessé lui-même, Clarke craint que c'est justement ce qui arrivera.

Chaque nouvelle fois que Clarke éponge le sang, redresse les os, suture la peau, le voir ainsi blessé, ainsi souffrant, devint de plus en plus difficile. Chaque nouvelle rencontre, chaque nouvelle minute, chaque nouveau moment passé avec lui où elle autorise leurs vies à s'entremêler davantage, obscurcit un peu plus son jugement, fait passer les sentiments au-dessus du raisonnement, ce que crie le cœur par-dessus ce que dicte la tête.

Aussi, lorsque l'un des ses internes vient la chercher une nuit et lui dit qu'un patient la réclame personnellement, Clarke sait très bien ce qui l'attend. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, et ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Elle ne prend pas le temps de calmer la chamade de son cœur paniqué, pas le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration pour s'arrêter de trembler. Elle attrape sa blouse, qu'elle enfile en dévalant les escaliers, et le cherche du regard à peine entrée dans la grande pièce aux murs immaculés.

Clarke ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle a dû soigner Bellamy, désormais. Neuf mois se sont désormais écoulés depuis leur première rencontre, neuf mois pendant lesquels les deux jeunes gens ont appris à se connaître et ont pris dans la vie de l'autre une place si importante qu'elle semblait n'attendre qu'eux. Cependant, alors que son regard d'azur accroche la mine défaite et ensanglantée de Bellamy, la docteur est sûre d'une chose : jamais avant aujourd'hui elle n'a vu le jeune homme dans un état pire que celui-ci.

Il n'est pas en uniforme, ce qui la surprend, car cela signifie n'a pas reçu ses blessures pendant son service. Les questions tournent et tournent dans son esprit, noyées par une inquiétude qui la submerge de par son intensité. Et tandis qu'une tension sans précédent s'empare d'elle, la même tension semble immédiatement quitter Bellamy, dont la stature rigide et le masque glacial aperçut une seconde plus tôt semble s'effriter à proximité de Clarke. Ses épaules s'affaissent et une immense fatigue s'inscrit sur son visage et dans son attitude, si bien qu'elle croit une seconde qu'il va s'effondrer ici et maintenant.

Dans un geste dicté par l'instinct, elle lui saisit la main, ignore la sensation brûlante et vibrante qui l'envahit à ce geste, et le mène dans une petite salle plus à l'abri des regards. Là, sans dire un mot, elle s'empêche de venir essuyer les larmes qui coulent librement des paupières gonflées et bleuies du jeune homme et tracent dans le sang pas encore sec des sillons sur ses joues. Non, Clarke ne dit pas un mot et se contente d'être là, présence rassurante aux côtés de Bellamy.

Doucement, elle éponge le sang de son visage, se demande s'il s'agit seulement du sien avant de se rappeler que l'homme face à elle, qu'elle connaît désormais par coeur, est incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un.

Tendrement, elle désinfecte les plaies, sursaute lorsque les picotements du produit lui arrachent un soupir de douleur, aimerait effacer toute la souffrance affichée sur ses traits.

Délicatement, elle recoud la peau là où les coups ont ouvert la chair ; effleure la pommette juste sous ces yeux bruns qui savent d'habitude si bien lire en elle et la fixent à cet instant précis, mais qu'elle craint de croiser de peur de trop en dévoiler ; passe ses doigts dans les boucles sombres qui tombent sur son front avant de s'occuper de la coupure profonde qui barre son arcade sourcilière.

Lorsqu'il tente d'enlever son t-shirt à sa demande, mais s'immobilise à peine les bras levés, paralysé par la douleur, elle l'arrête et s'empare d'un ciseau pour le dégager elle-même de sa prison de tissu.

Le vêtement tombe et dévoile les hématomes qui colorent la peau ici et là. Inutile d'être médecin pour deviner que le jeune homme souffre des conséquences d'un passage à tabac particulièrement violent.

Amoureusement, Clarke passe ses doigts sur l'épiderme, effleure les marques et les bleus, palpe et touche, cherche des dommages plus importants et les trouve, se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer en sentant une, deux, trois côtes fêlées, peut-être cassées. Elle ordonne une radio et laisse Bellamy s'éclipser pour la passer.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, lorsqu'elle referme la porte derrière elle et se tient immobile et silencieuse derrière la vitre qui sépare leurs deux pièces, qu'elle réalise._.._

Elle est amoureuse de Bellamy.

La radio se termine et attire son attention ailleurs. Heureusement, rien de grave n'est à reporter et elle rejoint rapidement le jeune homme pour le lui annoncer, puis lui offre une des blouses à manches longues de l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse se rhabiller, l'aide même lors du processus douloureux. Clarke est douée pour ignorer les sentiments qui l'effraient.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils ont terminé et qu'il se tient là, juste devant elle, blessé et brisé, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, elle murmure :

**"Tu sais que je dois poser la question, Bellamy... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"**

La détresse et la tristesse qui brille dans les prunelles brunes du jeune homme à cet instant brisent son coeur déjà fragilisé.

**"Est-ce que c'est le Dr Griffin, ou seulement Clarke qui demande ?" interroge-t-il alors, la voix cassée par l'émotion.**

Et s'il y a bien une question à laquelle Clarke est incapable de répondre à cet instant précis, à la lueur de sa toute récente révélation, c'est bien celle-ci.

Son travail a toujours représenté toute sa vie, mais en plongeant ses yeux clairs dans les iris sombres de Bellamy, elle n'est finalement plus sûre que c'est bien ce qu'il y a de plus important, désormais.

Devant son silence à la fois lourd de sens, mais empli de non-dits, Bellamy soupire et s'apprête à quitter la pièce quand la main tremblante de Clarke le retient et l'attire contre elle. Les bras de la jeune femme se nouent autour de son cou tandis qu'elle se fait délicate et légère contre lui, pour ne pas davantage l'abîmer, mais sûre et réconfortante, pour signifier sa présence et l'envelopper de sa chaleur.

Bellamy se fige d'abord, puis met quelques secondes à s'extraire de son immobilité, à se relaxer, pour enfin passer ses propres mains autour de la taille de Clarke. Son nez vient chatouiller le creux de sa nuque et elle sent les larmes du jeune homme commencer à imbiber le col de sa blouse.

**"Clarke..."**

Son prénom est étouffé par les sanglots et le tissu, mais emprunt d'une émotion bouleversante, d'un besoin viscéral et profond, qui prend ses racines au coeur de l'âme. Un besoin que Clarke ressent aussi, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Alors, elle le serre simplement plus fort.

**"Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout", murmure-t-elle dans son cou. "Je suis là, Bellamy. Je n'irai nulle part."**

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que Clarke en apprend alors davantage sur Bellamy et son enfance chaotique. Sur la soeur dont il avait fait le centre de son monde avant que celui-ci ne lui explose à la figure quelques-mois plus tôt. Sur ses passions et ses rêves. Sur ses cauchemars et ses regrets. En échange, Clarke se livre elle aussi, sur ce père qui lui manque chaque jour et cette mère absente, sur le temps qui file entre ses doigts et les amis qu'elle a perdu.

Et si son coeur bat plus vite à chaque fois que la main du jeune homme frôle la sienne, si le rouge lui monte aux joues quand il laisse échapper à quel point il la trouve jolie, si elle ne peut ôter ses yeux de son profil parfait et des tâches de rousseur qui parsèment sa peau couleur olive lorsque son attention reste happée par leurs soirées télé, tant pis, elle ne devient que de plus en plus douée à prétendre que rien ne l'atteint.

Cependant, s'il y a bien un domaine où Clarke ne peut pas faire semblant, c'est bien dans son travail. Quelques semaines plus tard, des voix familières lui font relever la tête de ses dossiers. L'inquiétude enserre déjà son coeur de ses griffes froides et acérées lorsqu'elle reconnaît le timbre de Miller, qui semble agacé, et plus bas, celui de son coéquipier l'officier Blake, dont elle ne discerne pas les mots. Lorsque la vue du sang s'écoulant du bras de Bellamy jusqu'aux bouts des doigts de sa main droite et imbibant sa chemise la paralyse d'effroi, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire.

Elle bipe immédiatement son collègue et ami, Eric, et lui demande de prendre le jeune homme en charge. Elle reste néanmoins à leurs côtés tout le long des quatorze très longs points de suture qu'effectue le médecin sur l'avant-bras de Bellamy. Elle s'efforce de faire la conversation à un Miller presqu'aussi distrait qu'elle et ignore avec toute la force de sa volonté le regard de Bellamy fixé sur elle. Elle sait quelles questions elle trouvera dans ses yeux bruns.

Miller et Jackson les abandonnent dans la petite pièce en prétextant avoir des papiers à remplir et Bellamy prend la parole pour rompre le silence lourd qui pèse entre eux.

**"Des papiers à remplir, hein ? Est-ce que c'est le nouveau code pour _"se faire les yeux doux et échanger nos numéros"_ ?"**

Clarke sourit, mais ses yeux bleus restent distants et craintifs. Froids. Bellamy frissonne soudain. Une panique nouvelle le saisit dont il ne sait expliquer la source. Même quand il courrait à toute vitesse derrière le criminel dans les rues de la ville, même quand il avait fallu escalader le grillage précaire qui lui avait valu sa coupure, même quand il avait plaqué le voleur au sol avant de lui passer les menottes, Bellamy n'avait jamais ressenti d'inquiétude. Jusqu'à croiser le regard hésitant de Clarke.

**"Clarke, ce n'est rien", se sent-il obligé de dire. "Rien qu'une coupure superficielle. Nathan n'avait même pas besoin de m'emmener ici-"**

**"Quatorze points de suture, Bellamy. Quatorze", le coupe Clarke.**

**"Mais, je vais bien. Tout va bien."**

Ce à quoi la jeune femme répond, implacable et décidée :

**"Je ne veux plus être ton médecin, Bellamy. Je vais avertir le personnel de ne plus faire appel à moi lorsque tu viendras dans notre service. Le Dr. Jackson s'occupera de toi, à partir de maintenant."**

L'étonnement traverse le visage du policier en même temps que ce que Clarke croit être de la peine, peut-être ? Elle n'a pas le temps d'en deviner davantage que Bellamy reprend le contrôle de ses expressions et demande :

**"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?"**

**"Non... Non ce n'est pas ça."**

**"Alors, pourquoi ?"**

Clarke cherche ses mots, ceux qui la sauveront de la vérité et ne finiront pas en déclaration du style :

_"Je ne peux plus être ton médecin parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on m'appelle pour me dire que tu es ici, que tu es blessé, je ne peux plus respirer, je ne peux plus penser, et encore moins pratiquer la médecine. Je ne peux plus être ton médecin parce que je suis amoureuse de toi et que ces sentiments obscurcissent mon jugement."_

Elle garde ce genre de paroles pour plus tard. Un jour, elle les lui dira. Un jour, dans un futur qu'elle espère proche, un futur où il ne risquera plus sa vie bêtement à chaque coin de rue, un futur où elle aura affronté les peurs infantiles qui tentent de lui faire croire que tous ceux qu'elle aime finissent par l'abandonner d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un jour, bientôt.

Mais pas maintenant.

**"Je ne peux- Ça ne fonctionne plus, c'est tout."**

Il faudrait que Bellamy se contente de cette demi-vérité en attendant qu'elle soit prête à se livrer davantage.

Et si au fur et à mesure des jours qui suivent cette rencontre, Bellamy a l'impression que quelque chose s'est brisé entre eux, ou plus exactement qu'un mur invisible et impénétrable s'est érigé entre Clarke et lui, peut-être a-t-il besoin de se demander ce qui le pousse quand même toujours à tenter d'en abattre les fondations. Peut-être a-t-il besoin de se demander ce qui nourrit son besoin d'être près d'elle et ce qui laisse à chaque fois sa soif d'elle inassouvie.

Entre eux, rien ne change, mais en même temps tout à la fois. Chaque instant est plus intense, plus vrai, plus brut. Chacun des sourires de Bellamy, de ses mots, de ses rires, emplit Clarke d'émotions contradictoires. Le bonheur d'être à ses côtés, mêlé à ce qu'elle ressent réellement pour lui et qui l'emplit de doutes. Ces sentiments nouveaux qui semblent cristalliser chaque moment, mais qui en même temps la tétanisent de crainte à l'idée de le perdre pour de bon, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Malheureusement, il devient vite évident pour Bellamy qu'il n'arrive pas à se contenter de demi-vérités, et ce n'est pas parce que sa réaction prévisible ne surprend pas Clarke que cela ne l'exaspère pas.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, il continue de la harceler, de lui poser toujours les mêmes questions, celles auxquelles elle ne peut pas répondre, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et ce qui allait en découler. Comme s'il souhaitait provoquer ses réactions tout en donnant l'impression de savoir parfaitement à quoi s'attendre.

Un soir, alors qu'ils se retrouvent pour l'une de leurs soirées télé, c'est la remarque de trop. Clarke ne se souvient même plus des mots exacts, tout ce dont elle se rappelle, c'est cette tornade d'émotions qui l'envahit soudain et la façon dont elle envoie Bellamy violemment promener.

La dispute qui s'ensuit semble durer des heures et les blesse tous les deux profondément, tant et si bien que chacun décide de ne plus donner de nouvelles à l'autre, ni de croiser son chemin.

Un jeu ridicule de cache cache débute. Terminées, les conversations téléphoniques à rallonge, les pauses repas partagées, les nuits passées entremêlés sur le canapé, bien après que Netflix ait détecté que plus personne ne regardait la télé.

Clarke évite le supermarché. Bellamy évite les urgences. Clarke balade son chien de bon matin. Bellamy va courir tard le soir. Miller tente de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé auprès de Bellamy, mais heurte un mur infranchissable de froideur. Jackson n'ose plus indiquer à Clarke quand les officiers passent la porte des urgences depuis que la jeune femme lui a clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était plus son problème.

Un jeu ridicule, pour sûr. Bellamy et Clarke en sont tous les deux les perdants. L'un manque à l'autre, mais chacun est trop fier et obstiné pour faire le pas qui les réconciliera.

Une semaine passe, puis deux, puis trois. Bientôt, un mois s'écoule et si les insultes lancées à la figure de l'un se sont estompées, le manque et le vide laissé par l'autre n'ont fait que s'intensifier, jusqu'à devenir insoutenables, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour...

**"Monsieur... Atlas ?"**

La voix de Clarke bute sur le nom peu commun et pourtant si familier. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à voir Bellamy se lever au moment même où ses yeux ont lu le pseudonyme sur la feuille.

Un souvenir résonne, celui où, quelques semaines plus tôt, le passionné de mythologie lui avait raconté le mythe du porteur un soir, sous les étoiles, et où Clarke n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y retrouver un peu (_un peu trop_) de Bellamy, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, de lui dire qu'elle était là, maintenant, à ses côtés, pour l'aider à supporter son fardeau.

Cependant, lorsque le timbre grave de Bellamy répond _"Oui"_ et qu'il se lève pour la suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur de son cabinet, la surprise la submerge. Elle analyse brièvement son visage et la surprise se transforme en soulagement, puis rapidement en inquiétude lorsqu'elle constate les cernes sous ses yeux bruns fatigués, et la façon presque défensive et blessée dont il se tient.

Une fois la porte de son bureau refermée derrière eux, elle croise les bras, pour mieux se protéger ou pour s'empêcher de trop en montrer, elle l'ignore, et demande :

**"Que fais-tu ici, Bellamy ?"**

**"J'ai besoin d'une consultation."**

Elle prend quelques secondes pour vraiment le regarder. Il n'a pas juste l'air fatigué, mais totalement épuisé. De plus près, elle visualise mieux ses yeux rougis par un manque de sommeil certain. La peau de ses joues est presque cachée par une barbe de quelques jours et ses boucles brunes déjà d'ordinaire indomptables pointent désormais dans tous les sens, victimes des passages trop nombreux de ses doigts tremblants dans sa chevelure.

À quoi bon nier à présent à quel point le jeune homme lui a manqué. Soudain, les arguments et la raison de leur dispute perdent de leur importance, et une part de Clarke souhaiterait que cette histoire fasse déjà partie du passé. Pourtant, c'est la part d'elle têtue et rancunière qui l'emporte et la voilà qu'elle déclare :

**"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux plus être ton médecin."**

**"Tu as dit que tu ne _voulais_ plus être mon médecin."**

**"Ça ne change rien. Si tu as besoin de voir un professionnel, je peux appeler le Dr-"**

**"Clarke, s'il-te-plaît..."**

Sa voix se brise sur le dernier mot et la jeune femme prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant d'acquiescer, tout en le prévenant néanmoins :

**"C'est la dernière fois, Bellamy".**

Il hoche la tête et se laisse mener à la table d'examen.

**"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?"**

Il se racle la gorge et explique :

**"Depuis quelques temps, je ne me sens pas moi-même."**

Elle hausse un sourcil.

**"C'est-à-dire ?"**

**"J'ai du mal à me lever du lit, du mal à aller travailler, je suis tout le temps épuisé..."**

Impossible d'empêcher l'inquiétude de la tenailler à ces mots. Impossible de ne pas se dire que si elle avait présente dans sa vie ces derniers jours comme elle l'était les semaines auparavant, elle aurait pu être là pour lui plus tôt, elle aurait pu l'aider, elle aurait pu le soulager. Elle se mord l'intérieur de la lèvre et se tourne pour attraper le tensiomètre derrière elle. Elle lui demande relever la manche de sa chemise fixe le bandeau autour de son bras.

**"Ta tension est correcte. Est-ce que tu dors suffisamment ?"**

Cette fois, il grimace en répondant :

**"Pas exactement. J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, et quand je m'endors enfin, je me réveille en sursaut et... je... je fais des cauchemars aussi..."**

Le cœur de Clarke se serre dans sa poitrine. Elle sent sur elle le regard perçant du jeune homme mais ne se sent pas capable de croiser ses iris bruns, tente d'éviter son regard en posant une nouvelle question :

**"Bellamy... Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ?"**

**"Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Clarke."**

La colère l'envahit à cette dernière phrase et elle ne peut retenir ses prochains mots.

**"Si tu ne voulais pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, il ne fallait pas..."**

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. Pas parce qu'elle manque de choses à dire, mais justement parce que trop de non-dits se bousculent dans son esprit à cet instant.

Comme la dernière fois qu'ils se sont trouvés dans cet hôpital ensemble et que Clarke lui a annoncé qu'elle ne souhaitait plus être son médecin, le jeune homme ne se contente cependant pas de cela. Une demi-vérité ne lui suffisait pas alors, une phrase à moitié terminée ne lui convient pas non plus maintenant, et Clarke maudit sa persévérance et cette façon obstinée qu'il a de toujours chasser la vérité.

**"Il ne fallait pas quoi, Clarke ?" reprend-il alors, attendant la suite.**

_Il ne fallait pas venir ici._

_Il ne fallait pas m'obliger à tenir à toi._

_Il ne fallait pas me laisser t'aimer._

Elle tourne la tête, soupire, lasse et soudain fatiguée, elle-aussi. Fatiguée de lutter contre elle-même en luttant contre lui, fatiguée des nuits agitées, fatiguée des pensées qui la tiennent éveillée. Elle s'apprête à se tourner pour se rendre derrière son bureau lorsqu'il l'attrape par le poignet et murmure en la ramenant près de lui :

**"Je t'en prie, Clarke."**

Il plonge ses yeux dans son regard d'azur et semble y trouver le courage qui lui manquait avant d'ajouter :

**"Tu me manques."**

Comment un cœur peut-il se briser et en même temps se mettre à battre la chamade ? Clarke est médecin, elle devrait connaître la réponse à cette question. Elle devrait avoir un meilleur contrôle sur les signaux que son cerveau envoie à son corps. Mais voilà, ses yeux brûlent de larmes à peines contenues devant cette vérité que le jeune homme énonce avec tant d'aisance qu'elle en est presque jalouse ; cette vérité qu'elle ressent elle aussi si fort sans pourtant la comprendre tout à fait.

Comment a-t-elle pu laisser Bellamy entrer ainsi si facilement dans sa vie ?

Comment a-t-elle pu le laisser y prendre une place si importante ?

Comment a-t-il réussi à abaisser ses barrières sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ?

Comment est-il parvenu à s'insinuer dans son quotidien comme s'il y avait toujours vécu ?

Et dans son cœur comme s'il y avait toujours été ?

**"Bellamy..."**

Elle s'interrompt. Elle sait pressentir le danger quand elle s'en approche. Ce qu'elle aimerait dire est trop risqué. Pas après son père. Pas après Wells. Finn. Lexa. Pas après tous ceux qu'elle avait perdus et tous les autres qui s'étaient éloignés d'elle lorsque le deuil et la souffrance l'avaient rendue méconnaissable. Son cœur ne résisterait pas à une nouvelle fissure. Un nouvel éclat et il se briserait pour toujours. Clarke n'y survivrait pas.

**"Je ne peux pas-"**

Elle glisse son poignet en dehors de son emprise, mais Bellamy garde son regard prisonnier du sien lorsqu'il ajoute, la voix basse et tremblante, hésitant :

**"Clarke, j'ai besoin de toi."**

La jeune femme ouvre la bouche pour protester, n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soit dépendant d'elle autant qu'elle se sait dépendre de lui, n'aime pas l'idée qu'il la croie nécessaire comme elle le sait primordial à sa propre existence, mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

**"C'est vrai, Clarke. Je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui parce que... je ne peux plus supporter cette distance, et ce silence. Je me sens misérable sans toi dans ma vie. Tous mes repères se sont effacés et.. Je-je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, Clarke, mais je ne sais plus comment je passais mes journées avant que tu n'arrives dans ma vie et que tu chamboules tout sur ton passage."**

Bellamy parle vite, ses mots sont embrouillés, mais le message est passé, clair et limpide. Si bien que Clarke reste muette, incapable de trouver les mots justes, tiraillée entre l'envie de se lover dans l'étreinte de ses bras, et le besoin de fuir le plus loin possible.

Tendrement, il effleure ses doigts des siens et cherche dans le saphir de son regard l'autorisation de la toucher à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle ne recule pas à son contact, il lie les doigts de sa main gauche aux siens et l'attire plus proche de lui.

**"Dis quelque chose, Clarke, s'il-te-plaît."**

La jeune femme se racle la gorge avant de répondre la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, son côté professionnel et terre à terre reprend le dessus pour la protéger des émotions qui menacent de l'engloutir.

**"Si tu n'es pas vraiment malade, je ne p-"**

**"Mais, je suis malade, Clarke. Sinon, explique-moi pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite lorsque je suis proche de toi. Pourquoi mon souffle se coupe parfois quand je te regarde. Pourquoi je deviens si maladroit à tes côtés. Pourquoi je perds mes mots et deviens totalement stupide et incohérent. Pourquoi je me prends à sourire bêtement tout seul lorsque je repense à nous ou que je vois ton nom s'afficher sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Dis-moi, Clarke. C'est toi le docteur, alors qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"**

Et soudain, c'est le coeur de Clarke qui accélère son rythme, sa propre respiration qui devient laborieuse, ses mots qui lui échappent en même temps que toutes les réponses qu'elle pourrait donner.

**"Je vais te dire, ce qui m'arrive", continue Bellamy. "Je pense que je suis tombé sous ton charme, Clarke. Je t'ai dans la peau. Je suis amoureux de toi."**

Ça y est, aujourd'hui est le jour où Clarke succombe finalement à une crise cardiaque. Seul les iris brûlants de Bellamy dans les siens la maintiennent désormais présente dans ce monde. Des milliers de pensées fusent dans son esprit à cet instant. Certaines lui crient de garder ses distances, d'autres lui susurrent de s'approcher encore et encore et de laisser Bellamy la consumer entièrement.

Lorsqu'elle retrouve sa voix, elle ne parvient à dire qu'une seule chose. Une vérité qui la terrifie.

**"Tu es trop imprudent. Un jour, tu te feras tuer et je ne pourrais pas y survivre."**

Le jeune homme déglutit tandis qu'il enregistre les mots de Clarke. Ce n'est pas un _"non"_, ce n'est pas un _"jamais"_, ce n'est pas un _"je ne veux plus jamais te revoir",_ c'est un _"peut-être"_, un _"pourquoi pas"_, un _"convaincs-moi"_ et Bellamy saute sur l'opportunité.

Ses doigts se lient davantage à la paume de Clarke tandis qu'il amène la main fraîche de la jeune femme se poser sur sa joue. Au contact de la peau de Bellamy sous ses doigts, elle semble enfin revenir à la réalité. Ses yeux bleus brillent, non plus des frayeurs qu'elle n'ose pas affronter, mais des espoirs qu'elle possède en l'avenir.

**"Peut-être que tu as raison, Clarke. En tout cas, je ne vais pas tenter le sort et dire que tu as tort et que ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu sais comme moi qu'un accident peut arriver à tout moment. Nous en voyons chaque jour, toi et moi. Mais ils peuvent aussi ne pas arriver du tout."**

**"Tu n'en sais rien-"**

**"Toi non plus. Deux choix s'offrent à nous, Clarke. Soit nous décidons de vivre dans la peur. Soit nous choisissons d'être heureux maintenant. Je sais quel choix j'ai envie de faire..."**

Bellamy la regarde et soudain, elle ne peut plus détacher ses iris de ceux du jeune homme. Ses yeux bruns la transpercent et la transcendent et alors, elle sait. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

Sa voix est hésitante et vibre sous l'émotion lorsqu'elle répond, mais son ton est léger lorsqu'elle tente d'apaiser la tension avec son humour maladroit.

**"Ce n'est pas vraiment un choix s'il n'y en a qu'un seul, Bellamy."**

Alors, le jeune homme sourit et répond :

**"Un seul choix, c'est un oxymo-"**

Clarke l'interrompt en posant soudain ses lèvres sur les siennes et Bellamy ne met qu'une seconde à réagir, à nouer ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer davantage contre lui, pour se fondre dans cette étreinte qu'il attend depuis si longtemps, pour approfondir leur baiser et goûter ainsi la douceur de sa bouche et le velours de sa langue.

Quand après plusieurs minutes, ils s'interrompent, aucun d'entre eux ne s'éloigne. Leurs souffles heurtés s'emmêlent et Bellamy garde son front posé contre celui de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que la chamade de leurs coeurs s'apaise.

Enfin, lorsqu'ils ouvrent finalement les yeux, la joie et le soulagement de l'un se reflète sur les traits de l'autre. Alors, Clarke noue ses bras autour de son cou et vient poser sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il plonge la sienne dans le creux de sa nuque. Silencieux et immobiles, ils profitent quelques instants du moment présent jusqu'à ce que :

**"Je t'aime aussi," murmure la jeune femme.**

Le sourire de Bellamy s'étire et elle le sent sur sa peau qui se couvre de frissons sous l'effet de son soupir ravi.

**"Je ne changerai pas d'avis, tu sais", ajoute-t-elle. "Je ne peux quand même pas être ton médecin..."**

**"Oui, je sais. Je comprends maintenant."**

**"Bien."**

**"C'est vraiment dommage, ceci dit", ajoute-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix. "Tu es un sacré bon docteur, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux."**

Bellamy sursaute et rit lorsqu'elle enfonce ses doigts entre ses côtes en représailles.

**"Aïe..." se plaint-il ensuite.**

Ce à quoi Clarke répond par un nouveau baiser, puisqu'il s'agit apparemment de la plus efficace de toutes les médecines.

**Fin**


	2. OS2 - Les lignes du coeur

_"Ton cœur est le seul endroit où je me sens chez moi"_

* * *

Si on devait demander à Clarke ce qu'elle préfère dans le fait de sortir avec Bellamy, elle sait ce qu'elle répondrait à coup sûr.

D'accord, elle aime sa présence rassurante, le réconfort permanent qu'il lui apporte, elle d'ordinaire si stressée et anxieuse. Il n'y a qu'à ses côtés qu'elle sait relâcher la tension qui la maintient en alerte, qu'elle apprend doucement à laisser les choses couler en dehors de son contrôle.

Oui, elle aime le fait qu'il la soutienne quoiqu'il arrive, dans chaque choix qu'elle fait, tant soit peu qu'il ne mette pas en danger sa santé, comme la fois où elle était restée éveillée vingt-quatre heures d'affilées pour terminer la série de tableaux demandée pour sa première exposition ouverte au public. Il n'avait rien eu besoin de dire, mais Clarke avait clairement compris sa désapprobation et son inquiétude lorsqu'elle était sortie de son petit studio sur des jambes tremblantes et qu'il avait littéralement dû la porter au lit tant elle était épuisée.

Elle pourrait aussi mettre en avant qu'avec lui, elle ne s'ennuie jamais. Le jeune homme est passionnant et curieux de tout ce qui l'entoure. Comme l'enfant qui ne se lasse jamais de découvrir de nouvelles choses, Bellamy sait s'émerveiller de tout et n'importe quoi et veut toujours découvrir ce qu'il n'a pas encore la chance de connaître. C'est un puits de connaissances, sans fond ni limite et Clarke pense qu'elle ne se lassera jamais de discuter avec lui et ce même lorsqu'ils n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord sur un sujet (ce qui arrive encore régulièrement).

Sans aucun doute possible, il est également la personne qui tient sans conteste le plus aux gens qui l'entourent. Sa famille n'est pas reliée que par les liens du sang, loin de là. Sa sœur fait partie intégrante de sa- de leur vie, mais ce n'est pas tout. Sa famille, ce sont aussi ceux à qui il a accordé sa confiance, confié son amitié, ceux qu'il a laissé entrer dans son cœur. Et quel cœur il a, un cœur immense et doux, un cœur grâce auquel il inspire les gens, grâce auquel les gens le suivent et l'écoutent, un cœur qui s'étend encore et encore et ne fait que démultiplier l'amour qu'il contient pour que chaque personne sous son aile se sente appréciée à sa juste valeur. Et Clarke est si heureuse d'y avoir une place privilégiée.

Elle pourrait ajouter que Bellamy, avant d'être son petit-ami, est aussi son meilleur ami. Les deux jeunes gens ont tout partagé, les hauts comme les bas, les coups de cœur et les coups durs, les doutes et les peines, les petits bonheurs et les grandes joies. Elle ne saurait dire ce qu'ils n'ont pas traversé côté à côte. Avant même de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils s'aimaient déjà profondément et Clarke sait que ce sont là les fondations de leur couple. Alchimie, complicité et fusion ont depuis toujours déterminé leur relation. Elle sait ce qui trotte dans sa tête alors qu'il n'a pas encore partagé ses pensées. Il sait ce qu'elle souhaite dire alors qu'elle n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche. Cette vérité existe toujours aujourd'hui.

Aussi, elle ne peut pas parler de Bellamy sans décrire en long, large et travers à quel point il est magnifique. Même si elle n'est pas du style à accorder trop importance à ce genre de détails, elle sait qu'elle a décroché le gros lot avec lui. Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, dix ans plus tôt, et qu'ils n'étaient alors que deux étudiants, il était tout en muscle, long et sculpté dans la pierre. Des abdominaux si définis et des bras si musclés que les dévoiler était presque pécher. Et s'il a gardé aujourd'hui les boucles brunes qui le caractérisent (même si de fines mèches blanches les parsèment), une barbe foisonnante couvre désormais ses joues auparavant galbes, sa mâchoire carrée et la fossette adorable de son menton.

Les années l'ont adouci, tant au niveau de son tempérament souvent explosif, qu'au niveau de sa forme physique. Terminées, les longues heures à la salle de musculation et la routine sportive de l'enfer. Même si Clarke et Bellamy partent encore parfois de longues heures en randonnée dans les bois, Bellamy préfère dorénavant les matinées chaudes à languir sous la couette aux footings sous la bise du matin, et il est désormais bien trop pris par son métier de professeur en université, par le club de lecture qu'il anime tous les jeudis soir, et par l'aide qu'il apporte à Clarke dans ses activités caritatives, pour se préoccuper du fait que ses tablettes de chocolat ont maintenant fondues et que ses épaules sont dorénavant moins définies.

Clarke se moque bien qu'il ne soit plus l'athlète de sa jeunesse, elle ne l'est plus non plus. Ce qui compte pour elle c'est qu'elle se sente toujours aussi bien au creux de ses bras, que son étreinte lui apporte toujours ce sentiment de sécurité indélébile qu'elle a toujours ressenti auprès de lui, qu'elle admire toujours son profil et la façon dont son regard brille d'excitation ou d'émotion. Il est et sera toujours le plus bel homme sur lequel elle ait posé son regard.

Le sexe, lui, est incroyable, et il aurait été hypocrite de ne pas le citer. Si leurs premières fois avaient été empruntes d'une passion dévorante qui les laissait souvent à bout de souffle, l'engouement de leurs débuts s'étaient finalement atténué avec les années et ce pour le meilleur. Aujourd'hui, chaque contact de Bellamy enflamme toujours la peau de Clarke, comme chaque caresse de la jeune femme embrase toujours son compagnon. Ils connaissent chacun le corps de l'autre presqu'aussi bien que le leur, ce qui n'en rend que leur relation plus intime et envoûtante.

Sans compter le fait que Bellamy est incroyablement doué de ses mains. Et Clarke ne veut pas signifier par là qu'il est bon bricoleur (bien qu'il le soit, comme cette fois où il lui avait construit un bureau de ses propres mains pour qu'elle puisse travailler à ses illustrations en toute tranquillité), mais simplement qu'il est _doué. .mains_. Et ses doigts. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour se vanter, mais il sait aussi bien comment l'envoyer au septième ciel en quelques minutes, tout comme il sait aussi comment faire durer le plaisir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Clarke ne soit plus qu'une épave entre ses mains expertes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie jusqu'à son propre nom, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus capable de faire qu'une seule chose : crier son prénom à lui pour le supplier d'abréger enfin son délicieux supplice et de la laisser succomber à l'orgasme qu'il sait si bien faire durer.

Et si Clarke ne parle pas de sa langue quand elle explique à quel point Bellamy est bon au lit, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne sait pas l'utiliser. Si il est aussi doué de ses doigts, alors imaginez ce qu'il sait faire avec sa langue. Non, c'est parce que ce que Clarke préfère dans le fait d'être en couple avec Bellamy, c'est l'embrasser. Et c'est justement ce qu'ils sont en train de faire en ce moment même.

Si elle le pouvait, Clarke passerait des heures entières à embrasser Bellamy. Dès le début de leur relation, dès leur tout premier et hésitant baiser, elle est tombée amoureuse du contact de ses lèvres, de leur texture douce et chaude, de la façon dont elles dansent à l'unisson siennes. À chaque nouveau baiser, elle tente de saisir et de graver les sensations qu'il lui procure. La chaleur qui envahit doucement son corps, les papillons qui palpitent dans son ventre, son rythme cardiaque qui accélère et ce sentiment unique et incroyable d'être soudain entière, comme s'il la complétait, l'accomplissait.

Les lèvres de Bellamy sont fermes, mais soyeuses tandis qu'elles explorent doucement les siennes. Son souffle brûle sur sa peau. Son odeur boisée et épicée est partout autour d'elle et tout ce à quoi Clarke peut penser depuis le moment où il s'est penché sur elle et qu'elle a fermé les yeux, c'est qu'elle en veut encore plus.

Comme toujours, son compagnon semble lire dans ses pensées et les mains de Bellamy, d'abord posée sagement sur ses hanches, remontent encore et encore, le long de ses côtes, entre ses omoplates, puis dans sa chevelure. En rencontrant l'élastique qui la noue en queue de cheval, Bellamy grogne et tire sur le tissu afin de libérer ses longues boucles blondes, puis passe ses mains au travers de ses cheveux d'or. Lorsque ses doigts atteignent et commencent à masser son cuir chevelu, Clarke gémit et s'embrase.

Sans bouger du canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis, elle passe ses cuisses de part et d'autre de celles de Bellamy de manière à le chevaucher et vient placer ses propres mains dans les boucles brunes et désordonnées qu'elle aime tant, lui arrache un soupir en tirant dessus légèrement. Il se venge en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et la sensation de sa langue sur la brûlure laissée par sa dent lui fait tout oublier.

Clarke s'ouvre et Bellamy approfondit leur étreinte en gémissant encore. Le son résonne jusqu'à l'intérieur d'elle et un frisson indescriptible la saisit alors que la langue de Bellamy se mélange à la sienne. Une passion brûlante la ravage et là voilà qui ne pense qu'à ôter les couches de vêtements qui séparent sa peau de la sienne. À l'aune de son désir, les mains de Bellamy glissent de sa nuque à sa poitrine. Une pression de ses mains sur ses seins la fait retenir son souffle une seconde et rompre le baiser tandis que les doigts de Bellamy commencent à déboutonner sa chemise à une vitesse hallucinante. Il en est déjà au troisième bouton lorsqu'elle l'interrompt en posant sa main sur la sienne.

**"Attends. Est-ce que c'est un oui ?"** demande-t-elle, essoufflée.

Elle ignore si le rouge de ses joues provient de leur étreinte et de la promesse de ce qui est à venir, ou simplement de la question qu'elle a posée. Lorsque les yeux bruns de Bellamy se perdent dans le bleu des siens, l'émotion la saisit soudain.

**"Clarke-"**

Lui aussi a le souffle court et si la jeune femme regarde mieux, elle peut distinguer que, par-delà la constellation de tâches de rousseur et sous la barbe qui parsèment sa peau, ses joues sont colorées du même rouge que les siennes.

**"Bien sûr que ma réponse est oui ! Je te demande de m'épouser depuis des années, comment pourrais-je même imaginer te dire non ?"**

**"Eh bien, je t'ai moi-même dit non plusieurs fois, alors-"**

**"Ce n'était jamais non."**

Devant le regard que lui lance sa petite-amie, il se corrige et admet :

**"Bon, peut-être une fois ou deux, mais Clarke, tu es l'amour de ma vie et je sais que je suis le tien, avec ou sans mariage-"**

Un soulagement immense l'envahit à ses mots, de même qu'une joie profonde qui s'enracine au centre de son coeur et se diffuse doucement dans ses veines et dans son corps. Pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable à l'idée de lui avoir pour ainsi dire "volé" la demande qu'il a déjà faite à plusieurs reprises.

**"Je suis désolée, Bellamy. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu imaginais mais- je suis prête maintenant. Je ne veux plus attendre encore."**

Son bras vient enserrer sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, tandis que sa main vient repousser une mèche de cheveux blonds venue se perdre devant ses yeux clairs avant de se poser tendrement sur sa joue.

**"Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Clarke, je suis sérieux. Nous sommes au 21ème siècle, si une femme n'a pas le droit de demander son homme en mariage, alors où allons-nous ?"**

La jeune femme rit et son sourire se reflète immédiatement sur le visage de Bellamy, qui s'illumine d'un bonheur qu'on pourrait juger sans pareil. La lueur qui habite son regard est emplie d'amour et d'optimisme pour l'avenir- leur avenir, lorsqu'il ajoute :

**"C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisie, Clarke. C'est pour ça que je t'aime. C'est pour ça que je suis le plus heureux de tous les hommes sur cette Terre- non, dans l'univers tout entier."**

**"Est-ce que tu répètes déjà tes voeux ?"** se moque-t-elle gentiment.

**"Oh, tu peux rire, mais mes voeux vont tout déchirer. Prévois le mascara waterproof, chérie, je ne peux pas promettre que tu n'en auras pas besoin."**

Un silence, puis :

**"On va vraiment se marier"**, murmure-t-il, l'air de ne pas y croire encore.

**"Oui."**

**"Tu viens de me demander en mariage,"** continue Bellamy, ému et fier.

**"Oui."**

**"Tu es ma fiancée. Nous sommes fiancés,"** déclare-t-il, un grand sourire sur son visage.

**"Oui. Nous le sommes."**

**"Je t'aime."**

Clarke ne répond rien et se contente de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser bien plus tendre et chaste que précédemment. Un baiser rapidement rendu impossible par le grand sourire béat de Bellamy.

**"Nous avons tellement de choses à organiser, Clarke"**, dit-il soudain surexcité. **"Il faut que j'appelle Octavia et-"**

**"Bellamy,"** l'interrompt Clarke. **"Je serai ta femme et tu seras mon mari... Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut passer au sexe post-demande-en-mariage s'il-te-plaît."**

Le sourire de Bellamy ne faiblit pas, mais Clarke reconnaît désormais l'insolence qui le caractérise et les étincelles de désir qui embrasent ses prunelles provoquent des choses étranges à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

**"À vos ordres, ma future-femme."**

Enfin, leurs bouches se rencontrent à nouveau, leurs mains retrouvent leurs places parmi les boucles et sur des chemises à moitié-ouvertes, leurs langues se mêlent à nouveau et Bellamy et Clarke reprennent là où il s'étaient arrêtés.

Embrasser Bellamy est décidément l'activité préférée de Clarke et oui, elle s'imagine bien le faire pour le reste de leur vie.

**Fin**


	3. OS3 - La Foule (1 sur 3)

31 décembre 2020

Clarke n'avait absolument pas prévu de venir à cette soirée.

Dire que le programme de son 31 décembre 2020 était convenu depuis de longues semaines serait un euphémisme. Non, le programme de son 31 décembre 2020 est convenu depuis déjà plusieurs années, puisqu'il est précisément le même depuis plus de dix ans. Car c'est bien connu et tous ses proches le savent, Clarke passe chaque réveillon du nouvel an de la même façon.

D'abord, elle travaille comme une acharnée, enchaîne les heures à l'hôpital de sorte d'être la plus épuisée possible, accepte toutes les heures supplémentaires, tous les remplacements possibles et s'enterre dans la plus haute et la plus imposante des masses de travail. Pourquoi ? Car cela lui donne ainsi l'excuse parfaite pour esquiver les invitations de tous ses collègues, parents et amis. En la voyant, elle et son planning surchargé, ils ne peuvent que constater l'évidence : Clarke est en effet bien trop fatiguée pour sortir et faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Ensuite, elle fait en sorte de terminer son dernier service le plus tard possible. L'heure idéale, 22h. Croyez-en son expérience, 21h c'est trop tôt, la plupart des soirées sont loin d'avoir commencé. Et 23h, c'est trop tard, Clarke ne déteste pas le nouvel an au point de seulement vouloir rentrer, s'écraser sur son lit et dormir jusqu'au 1er janvier. 22h, et de cette manière, elle est presque sûre de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs et d'éviter ainsi la dernière invitation à l'improviste.

Enfin, elle rentre chez elle (dans son l'appartement où elle vit enfin seule et sans colocataire depuis son emménagement au début de l'année dernière) enfile son pyjama le plus douillet (celui avec la veste zippée noire et blanche et dont les oreilles de chat ornent la capuche), sort sa pizza préférée du congélateur (une trois fromage, bien sûr) et la dévore sur son lit une fois cuite rapidement au four micro-onde, emmitouflée sous son plaid le plus chaud (un patchwork de tous les t-shirts préférés de son père) et devant sa série comique préférée (Brooklyn 99, quoi d'autre).

Cependant, il s'agit de son premier 31 décembre à Arkadia et s'il y a bien une donnée que Clarke a oublié de prendre en compte dans l'équation, ce sont les amis qu'elle s'est fait en l'espace de ces dix derniers mois. Amis qui, elle le découvrirait à ses dépens ce soir, étaient bien plus persévérant, têtus et intelligents que tous les gens qu'elle avait jamais rencontré réunis.

Leur plan est en marche depuis longtemps déjà, et lorsqu'elle s'en rend compte, il est déjà bien trop tard pour l'enrayer.

Car c'est Wells, lui-même, le toujours occupé, jamais là, sans cesse parti en mission de par le monde... Wells son meilleur-ami, son quasi-frère, sa personne préférée dans tout l'univers, l'étape numéro un de ce plan diabolique. Le jeune homme sonne à sa porte à 19h pile, alors que Clarke est rentrée plus tôt (et à contrecoeur) de son service suite à une erreur informatique.

Alors, Clarke comprend tout de suite qui est le cerveau qui a organisé tout ça.

**"Non, elle n'a pas l'air énervée, Raven,"** explique-t-il dans le téléphone qu'il tient fermement entre son épaule et sa joue en entrant à grandes enjambées dans son appartement. Il pose les deux gros sacs de voyage qui occupent ses mains dans son entrée et lève enfin les yeux vers elle avant de lui offrir le plus beau des sourires qui soient. Un sourire qui réchauffe Clarke de l'intérieur, un sourire qui lui rappelle tous les souvenirs précieux de l'enfance qu'ils ont partagée, un sourire qui lui donne l'impression d'être enfin à la maison, alors que c'est ridicule, car entre elle et lui, c'est elle qui se trouve déjà à la maison et lui qui vient enfin de rentrer.

**"Je crois qu'on l'a cassée, Raven,"** se moque-t-il lorsqu'elle se contente de lui rendre son sourire béat sans rien dire, comme si elle assistait à un rêve dont elle se réveillerait bientôt.

**"Elle ne bouge plus, elle me regarde comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, je vais raccrocher maintenant. Je te vois tout à l'heure."**

_Raven_... Raven, la génie incomprise qui fait ses coups dans l'ombre, plus intelligente que tous les cerveaux que Clarke a eu l'opportunité d'opérer, mais toujours incapable d'affronter les sentiments qu'elle a développé envers Wells en seulement deux rencontres. Sentiments partagés en secret et qui leur ont valu d'échanger leurs numéros afin d'organiser cette embuscade, apprendrait Clarke un peu plus tard ce soir là.

Wells a à peine le temps de poser son téléphone sur l'îlot recouvert de croquis de sa cuisine qu'une véritable tornade s'abat sur lui lorsque Clarke se réveille enfin de sa transe, véritable tempête de cheveux blonds et de cris de joie. Il la rattrape au vol, bien sûr, comme toujours, lorsqu'elle lui saute au cou et vient entourer ses bras autour de sa nuque dans une embrassade familière et ô combien apaisante.

Lorsqu'il la repose au sol, leurs expressions sont identiques, yeux humides et sourires béats.

**"Aïe !"** crie Wells en se frottant le bras lorsqu'elle le frappe du poing en s'exclamant :

**"Wells Jaha ! Tu m'as caché que tu rentrais pour le nouvel an !"**

S'il Clarke avait eu besoin d'une autre raison pour préférer ne pas fêter le nouvel an, elle aurait sûrement ajouté à la liste le fait que Wells ne peut presque jamais être présent pour fêter cet événement.

Son meilleur ami part dans un grand éclat de rire et se justifie, embarrassé, en se frottant désormais la nuque :

**"Raven a pensé que ça te ferait une belle surprise... Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas facile pour toi en ce moment..."**

**"Raven, hein ?"**

Clarke ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle hausse les sourcils d'un air entendu.

**"Tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît"**, répond-il, et la jeune femme pourrait presque jurer qu'il rougit. **"Et je ne reviens pas que pour les vacances, pas vraiment."**

Le cœur de Clarke rate un battement à ces mots. Des images se forment dans sa tête qu'elle ne peut pas arrêter. Des images pleines d'espoir d'une vie dont Wells ferait vraiment partie. Ses yeux bleus s'emplissent de larmes et elle ose à peine ouvrir la bouche pour demander si ce qu'elle croit est vrai. Toujours à l'aune de ses pensées, il poursuit et explique :

**"Je suis là pour de bon, Clarke. J'en ai fini des missions à l'étranger. Je reste."**

Alors, elle ne peut que se précipiter dans ses bras à nouveau. Les larmes coulent librement sur ses joues, désormais, et elle n'en a que faire. Parce que c'est vrai que les choses n'ont pas été faciles dernièrement.

Ce travail qu'elle aimait tant et pour lequel elle a tant étudié l'accable et elle remet en question ses choix professionnels. Clarke ne s'épanouit plus dans ce qu'elle fait au quotidien, ressent désormais plus la peine et la culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver les gens qu'elle essaie d'aider, que le bonheur d'avoir aidé ceux qu'elle pouvait sauver.

Deux de ses amis viennent de se marier et attendent un bébé et bien sûr, elle est heureuse pour Harper et Monty, mais ne peut s'empêcher de comparer à leur histoire si douce, simple et belle, sa propre vie amoureuse. Personne ne l'attend lorsqu'elle à la maison et elle a rompu elle-même avec Cillian il y a seulement quelques semaines, après s'être enfin rendue compte que le médecin ambitieux ne l'utilisait que pour gravir les échelons dans l'hôpital de la célèbre Abigail Griffin.

Abby, une mère à qui Clarke parle à peine, hormis pour le travail, d'ailleurs.

Le fait que les jours qui s'écoulent la rapprochent toujours plus de la date anniversaire de la mort de son père, douze ans plus tôt, ne fait rien pour arranger les choses non plus.

Mais enfin, à cet instant, alors que Wells déclare avec un grand sourire que cette fois, il est rentré pour rester, et la serre dans ses bras, elle se sent plus forte. Elle sait qu'avec lui à ses côtés, elle peut tout affronter.

**"Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là,"** chuchote-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

**"Moi aussi,"** répond Wells en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Il promène alors sur son pyjama un regard réprobateur et Clarke voit venir la phrase qui va suivre à des kilomètres. Cependant, elle ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher, ne sait même pas si elle en a envie.

**"Drôle de tenue pour un 31 décembre... Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire de ta soirée exactement ?"**

Elle ne répond rien, le pyjama, la pizza tout juste sortie du four et la TV mise en pause sur le générique de Brooklyn 99 parlent d'eux-même.

**"D'accord, je vois"**, rigole-t-il. **"Mais, je suis là maintenant."**

Son sourire est si sincère. Il illumine son visage et Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

**"Allez Clarke, quoi, je ne vais pas passer ma première soirée de retour, un 31 décembre, enfermé dans un appartement devant la télé, à manger de la pizza surgelée !"**

**"Eh ! Tu adores la pizza surgelée, ok ?"** se défend-elle faiblement.

**"J'ai hâte de voir tout le monde, et Raven nous attend à son appartement à 21h."**

**"Raven, hein ?"** le tanne-t-elle encore.

**"Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ça, maintenant... S'il-te-plaît, Clarke. Fais-le pour moi."**

Bien sûr, Clarke ne trouve rien à répondre à ça. Honnêtement, elle était déjà convaincue alors qu'il n'avait même pas refermé la porte de l'appartement derrière lui. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle a recouvré ses esprits, une question la taraude qu'elle s'empresse de poser.

**"Et comment Raven savait-elle que je finissais à 18h ce soir ?"**

La mine déconfite de son meilleur ami lui donne sa réponse.

**"Une panne informatique, mon oeil !"** s'écrie-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprend alors le piège qui lui a été tendu. **"J'imagine que Harper est dans le coup aussi, alors ?"**

Car comment Harper aurait pu se tromper dans le programme informatique des plannings de l'hôpital ? Harper, qui gère toujours d'une main de fer les emplois du temps de tous les chirurgiens du Arkadia Memorial et qui sait toujours tout. Harper, qui n'hésite jamais à se mêler des affaires des autres, toujours pour leur bien, bien entendu. Harper, qui n'a pas hésité à changer les horaires de Clarke sans lui dire afin de lui faire terminer sa journée plus tôt pour qu'elle puisse venir à la soirée organisée par Jasper et Monty.

**"Jasper et Monty aussi ?"**

Jasper et Monty, le duo infernal et également l'infirmier et le laborantin avec lesquels Clarke préfère travailler. Les premiers à s'être réchauffés à la blonde un peu froide dont le nom de famille connu n'encourageait personne à se rapprocher. Ceux qui l'ont introduit à tous les gens sympas de l'hôpital, ceux qui lui ont donné les bonnes adresses de cette ville inconnue.

L'expression de Wells lui dit tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir.

**"Allez, Clarke, il ne faut nous en vouloir pour vouloir passer un peu de temps avec toi et essayer de te remonter le moral."**

Mais Clarke est loin de leur en vouloir, elle est plus impressionnée qu'en colère, plus touchée que vexée. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait jamais dû les sous-estimer en premier lieu.

**"Vous êtes forts, je dois l'avouer."**

À cela, son ami sourit, victorieux.

**"Allez, va prendre une douche et te changer pendant que je m'installe dans ta chambre d'amis. Nous sommes attendus pour 21h."**

Deux heures plus tard, tandis que Clarke trinque avec ses amis à la réussite de leur plan diabolique, le pyjama douillet, le plaid chaud, sa pizza habituelle et sa série préférée ne manquent finalement qu'un tout petit peu à Clarke. Elle est là, entourée des gens les plus gentils et adorables de l'univers tout entier, un verre d'une liqueur non-identifiée à la main, submergée par les rires et les discussions des trente autres personnes que Monty et Jasper ont invité dans le minuscule appartement qu'ils partageaient avant que les Green ne décident d'emménager ensemble et elle se sent plus à sa place que jamais.

Plus à sa place encore c'est certain que cette fois où son père n'était jamais rentré à l'heure pour fêter la nouvelle année, où son père n'était plus jamais rentré du tout.

Plus à sa place encore c'est certain que cette fois où Lexa et elle avaient rompu d'un commun accord par téléphone au lieu de se souhaiter bonne année, brisées par la distance de leurs études et par la différence de leurs vies.

Définitivement plus à sa place qu'au dernier gala où sa mère l'avait tirée de force pour faire acte de présence et où elles s'étaient disputées si fort qu'elles tentent toujours aujourd'hui de renforcer leur relation mère-fille.

La fête bat son plein. Sur la table de la cuisine, Monty et Jasper ont entamé un duel acharné de beer-pong contre leurs deux petites-amies, Harper et Maya. Assis confortablement sur un coin du sofa, Raven et Wells se font les yeux doux tout en discutant ensemble de choses que Clarke a renoncé à comprendre. Cillian a tenté de l'inviter à danser et n'a pas eu l'air vexé lorsqu'elle a répondu par la négative. Joséphine, sa meilleure ennemie, semble bien trop occupée à embrasser Gabriel pour la provoquer comme elle le fait sans cesse dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital où elles travaillent toutes les deux et même lorsque Finn lui a adressé un signe de la main, Clarke n'a ressenti aucune rancœur ou tristesse envers l'homme qui a brisé à la fois son coeur et celui de Raven alors que Clarke n'avait pas encore fêté son premier mois dans cette nouvelle ville.

Pour une fois en plus de dix ans, Clarke est heureuse un 31 décembre. Heureuse et un peu pompette, elle doit l'admettre. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle répond un "oui" enthousiaste lorsque son petit groupe d'amis propose d'aller assister au compte à rebours et au célèbre feu d'artifice du nouvel an d'Arkadia sur la grand place centrale de la ville.

Si on lui avait dit l'année dernière, ce même jour, à cette même heure (il est 23h27 à la montre qu'elle porte au poignet et qui était auparavant à son père) qu'elle se retrouverait entassée dans une petite voiture en direction du centre d'une nouvelle ville pour assister à la célébration de la nouvelle année, Clarke ne l'aurait jamais cru. Pourtant, Monty est au volant, Harper à ses côtés une main sur celle de son mari, l'autre caressant son ventre tout nouvellement arrondi, et voilà Clarke coincée entre Wells et Jasper, qui portent respectivement Raven et Maya sur leurs genoux.

La musique joue fort, mais pas plus fort que les voix de ses amis, et elle se laisse porter par le rythme et les mots, par leurs rires et leurs danses, jusqu'à finalement se retrouver au milieu de la foule, les yeux rivés sur le décompte de la grand place.

10\. Les lumières multicolores illuminent les lieux d'une lueur féériques, partout, des grands hauts parleurs diffusent des musiques festives et la neige tombe à doux flocons au-dessus de leurs têtes.

9\. Clarke frissonne et s'emmitoufle davantage dans son long manteau beige, replace son bonnet assorti un peu plus sur ses oreilles, expire dans le creux de l'écharpe rouge qu'elle a emprunté à Raven pour générer un peu de chaleur.

8\. La foule, fébrile, s'agite et Clarke observe les couples autour d'elle se rapprocher et s'enlacer.

7\. Monty écarte tendrement une mèche blonde du visage d'Harper en lui souriant.

6\. Maya passe ses bras autour du cou de Jasper, ses yeux noirs étincelants plongés amoureusement dans ceux de son petit-ami.

5\. Même Wells et Raven gravitent l'un autour de l'autre, timide, mais l'air décidés à être celui que l'autre embrasserait dans le grand saut de ce passage vers la nouvelle année.

4\. Clarke réalise que dans cette foule compacte d'inconnus, elle n'a personne à embrasser quand minuit sonnera.

3\. La jeune femme se tourne et se retourne, perdue et légèrement désorientée. Son dos heurte quelque chose -non, quelqu'un- de solide et chaud.

2\. Elle se tourne pour faire face au jeune homme qui se tient devant elle. Sa voix est grave et profonde lorsqu'il s'excuse de l'avoir heurtée alors que c'est elle qui ne regardait pas où elle allait.

1\. De lui, elle ne distingue que quelques détails. Un sourire timide, mais d'un charme fou. Quelques taches de rousseurs éparses. Des boucles brunes parsemées de neige. Deux prunelles sombres qui la transpercent et la font se sentir brusquement démunie, qui brûlent d'une chaleur dévorante.

Le "bonne année" collectif résonne avec fracas sur la place, mais sonne comme étouffé dans la bulle qui s'est formée autour d'eux au moment où leurs regards se sont rencontrée. La question est aussi évidente dans le brun de ses yeux que la réponse l'est dans l'azur des siens.

Clarke s'avance en même temps qu'il se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont chaudes et douces. Leur contact électrifie la jeune femme d'un courant vibrant et brûlant dès la première seconde, l'amenant à savourer cette sensation inattendue. Elle laisse ses barrières s'écrouler, sa carapace s'effacer, ses protections disparaître et s'abandonne au parfum envoûtant de son inconnu pendant les quelques instants règlementaires qui aurait fait de leur baiser un échange chaste. Ce n'est qu'une fois ce moment dépassé, lorsqu'ils commencent tous deux à reculer, qu'elle s'aperçoit qu'elle n'a aucune envie de s'éloigner.

Heureusement, lui non plus ne semble apparemment pas décidé à interrompre leur étreinte, si la manière, respectueuse mais possessive, dont il pose sa main sur la chute de ses reins signifie quelque chose. Un frisson la traverse à ce contact rassurant. D'hésitant et innocent, leur baiser devient aventureux. Clarke se fond dans le creux de ses bras, et leurs corps se collent encore davantage l'un à l'autre, emboîtés comme les deux pièces d'un puzzle trop longtemps égarées, tandis que leurs lèvres dansent l'une avec l'autre. Quand Clarke passe les bras autour de sa nuque et vient effleurer les douces boucles de ses doigts, il soupire et approfondit leur baiser, aventure sa langue au contact de la sienne la serrant plus fort contre lui. L'une de ses main gantée se pose sur sa joue dans un geste si naturel qu'il en est dévastateur tant elle souhaiterait sentir le réel contact de ses doigts sur sa joue.

Quelque part dans la périphérie de leur bulle impénétrable, une fissure se crée et le son de la foule qui les entoure s'infiltre dans leur espace. Autour d'eux, les gens crient, chantent et sifflent leur bonheur de laisser 2020 derrière eux et la magie s'estompe soudain. Trop brusquement, les lèvres du jeune homme s'arrachent des siennes et la chaleur de leur étreinte s'éteint au moment où plusieurs personnes forcent le chemin de leur danse entre leurs deux corps sans leur prêter attention, les arrachant l'un à l'autre. Un bref instant, le bout de leurs doigts s'accroche mais la foule va et vient, courant inarrêtable, et finit par emporter son inconnu au loin. Bientôt, les boucles noires, le sourire timide, mais sincère, les prunelles brunes, tout s'efface et c'est comme si Clarke avait tout simplement rêvé.

Pourtant, elle porte une main à ses lèvres chaudes et humides et il est bien là, le souvenir brûlant de ce baiser échangé.

Autour d'elle, ses amis rient, crient, chantent et dansent. Si l'un d'eux a remarqué l'étreinte passionnée et irréelle qu'elle vient de partager avec ce parfait inconnu, personne n'en dit rien. Wells et Raven viennent l'enlacer pour lui souhaiter une bonne année, puis c'est au tour de Monty et Harper et enfin de Jasper et Maya.

Clarke sourit mais sent ses lèvres se figer, son coeur se glacer et soudain, parmi ses amis les plus chers, Clarke se sent plus seule qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Fin


	4. OS3 - Trouve-moi (La Foule - 2 sur 3)

12 février 2021

La porte de son appartement s'ouvre et Bellamy n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'Octavia vient d'entrer. Après tout, seule elle a une autre clef de chez lui. Il l'entend marcher d'un pas décidé vers le canapé où il est confortablement installé, plongé dans sa lecture, puis souffler, exaspérée, avant de déclarer :

**"Ok, c'est bon, ça suffit maintenant. Je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça."**

Bellamy lève les yeux de son livre au ton de la voix de sa petite soeur et la dévisage, interloqué et un brin agacé.

**"Bonjour à toi aussi, O'",** répond-il, narquois.

La brune pousse ses pieds de là où il les a installé sur sa table basse et s'assoit à leur place, puis l'observe en fronçant les sourcils.

**"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, grand-frère. Quand vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas ? ».**

Bellamy soupire et se redresse dans son canapé en cuir brun. Il soupire et referme son livre avant de le poser à ses côtés ; ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment en train de le lire de toute façon. Octavia continue de le fixer de ses yeux vert inquisiteurs et le jeune homme sent bien qu'il s'agit d'une conversation qu'il ne peut plus éviter.

Cela fait trop longtemps qu'Octavia marche sur des oeufs autour de lui, demande comment il va sans pour autant brusquer des aveux, tente de le faire parler sans pourtant oser le confronter. Et s'il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire affectueusement en constatant à quel point sa soeur a changé au contact de son petit-ami, il savait que cette mascarade ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. La Octavia d'avant Lincoln n'aurait jamais hésité à lui rentrer dedans, à forcer les mots en dehors de lui, à le harceler jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau. Ces six derniers mois avec lui l'ont adoucie, lui ont appris à faire preuve de retenue et de respect pour les sentiments des autres.

Bellamy est en fait assez fière du fait qu'elle ait tenu deux mois et douze jours avant d'exploser.

**"Je vais bien"**, déclare-t-il pourtant, impossible de se montrer autre chose qu'entêté.

Sa soeur inspire profondément, puis répond :

**"Allez, Bellamy, ça fait plus de deux mois que je te vois te morfondre. Tu passes ton temps à l'intérieur, tu ne sors même plus avec Miller et Monroe. Ça fait des semaines qu'on a pas vu ta tête au bar ou en soirée."**

**"C'est parce que j'essaie de me concentrer pour la suite de mon roman, O'. Je suis auteur, tu te souviens, et maintenant que j'ai réussi à être édité, j'ai des délais importants à tenir."**

Il ne s'agit pas vraiment un mensonge, pas tout à fait. Bellamy a effectivement passé beaucoup de temps à écrire ces dernières semaines, ou du moins à essayer d'écrire, mais il s'agissait avant tout une excuse pour ne pas avoir à socialiser.

**"C'est la Saint-Valentin dans deux jours, Bell'"**, enchaîne sa soeur.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû se douter que la visite à l'improviste d'Octavia avait un but. Bellamy regrette soudain le temps où sa jeune soeur clamait haut et fort que la fête des amoureux n'était une célébration commerciale et refusait de se plier aux exigences de cette société capitaliste. Cette année, elle se laisserait sûrement choyer par Lincoln qui était, en plus de toutes les qualités qu'elle passait son temps à énumérer, un grand romantique.

**"Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose ?"** poursuit-elle comme si de rien n'était. **"Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu Gina, non plus. Je croyais que ça devenait sérieux entre vous ?"**

À ces mots, Bellamy grimace. Rien ne s'est passé encore entre lui et Gina, et la jeune femme n'est plus celle qu'il souhaite dans sa vie à présent, mais il en était une toute autre histoire quelques mois auparavant. Il se souvient d'une période où ils auraient effectivement pu se diriger quelque part, ensemble ; d'un temps où leur amitié aurait pu se transformer en quelque chose de plus intime, où il l'aurait même presque espéré.

Cependant, au lieu de dire exactement ça à sa soeur, il ne fait que rétorquer :

**"Je ne pense pas que ce sont tes affaires."**

Elle lâche un petit rire un brin machiavélique qui le ferait presque frissonner, avant d'affirmer la plus grande des vérités :

**"Tu sais très bien que tes affaires sont les miennes, Bellamy. C'est aussi vrai que le fait que tu aies toujours mis ton nez dans ma vie personnelle. Même Lincoln peut en témoigner."**

Elle n'a pas tort, Bellamy n'avait pas été tendre avec le jeune homme au début de leur relation, pour... pour plusieurs raisons qu'il n'a pas envie d'expliquer.

**"Je suis ta soeur, je m'inquiète pour toi. Et aussi, j'aimerai beaucoup être tata, un jour"**, ajoute-t-elle avec entrain. **"Ce n'est pas en restant enfermé entre tes quatre murs que tu me feras ce cadeau."**

Malgré le sourire carnassier et enthousiaste que lui lance Octavia, Bellamy ne peut que soupirer.

**"Allez, si tu n'as pas le courage de l'appeler et de l'inviter, je peux le faire à ta place, tu sais. J'aime bien Gina, contrairement aux autres de tes conquêtes. Et puis je suis sûre qu'elle dira oui, elle passait son temps à te faire les yeux doux-"**

**"O'",** l'interrompt-il, déjà lassé par l'insistance de la jeune femme.

Mais déjà, sa petite soeur s'emparer de son téléphone posé sur la table basse, tape les quatre chiffres de son code (l'année de naissance d'Octavia, bien sûr) et le déverrouille sans attendre. Bellamy s'en saisit avant qu'elle puisse fouiner dans ses contacts, ou pire, dans ses réseaux sociaux ou son historique de recherche. Cela n'a rien de très honteux, mais il ne se sent pas encore prêt à lui expliquer ce qu'elle y trouvera.

**"D'accord, joue la comme ça. Je m'en fiche, moi aussi j'ai son numéro"**, marmonne t-elle en sortant son propre téléphone de sa poche.

Si Bellamy ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, il ne serait certainement pas aussi inquiet. Cependant, Octavia a toujours compté parmi les personnes capables du meilleur comme du pire. Son frère sait pertinemment qu'elle ne reculera devant rien pour arriver à ses fins.

**"Octavia, arrête. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?"**

L'air machiavélique, sa soeur maintient son téléphone contre sa poitrine, réfléchit quelques secondes puis propose :

**"Sois tu me dis ce qui se passe dans cette petite tienne qu'est la tienne, soit j'appelle Gina moi-même."**

Bellamy sait que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Elle ne le fera même pas par bonté d'âme, ni pour rendre service à Gina, ni pour s'assurer que la vie amoureuse de son frère mène vraiment quelque part... Non, elle le fera pour savoir la vérité. Parce qu'elle a deviné qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et qu'elle ne lâchera rien tant qu'il ne lui aura pas révélé quoi.

Alors, il se retrouve à peser le pour et le contre.

Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûte, de toute façon, d'expliquer pourquoi son humeur est à la fois nostalgique et massacrante depuis le début de l'année 2021. Rien à part le fait qu'elle se rira de lui sûrement pendant des mois et des mois et racontera cette histoire à tous les gens qu'ils connaissent en commun, qui à leur tour se moqueront de lui pendant des mois et des mois-

Ok, il est foutu.

Mais en même temps, Bellamy n'a pas non plus envie de sortir avec Gina. C'est vrai qu'elle est douce et gentille, et amusante et intelligente... Elle a toutes les qualités et Bellamy voudrait avoir envie de sortir avec elle, mais tout ce à quoi il peut penser lorsqu'il pense à sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est à cette fille. Tout ce qu'il voit, ce sont les boucles blondes dissimulées sous le bonnet beige et l'écharpe pourpre nouée autour de sa gorge, et la façon dont le rouge de ses joues causée par la morsure du froid faisait ressortir le rose de ses lèvres pleines. La manière ensorcelante dont les guirlandes lumineuses faisaient briller le bleu de ses yeux. Et à chaque fois qu'il ferme les siens, il se replonge dans le souvenir de leur baiser, dans la chaleur de leur étreinte. Il peut presque sentir encore son corps serré contre le sien et le goût de sa langue sur la sienne.

**"Bellamy ?"**

La voix de sa sœur le sort de ses pensées et lorsqu'il croise son regard, il peut y lire l'inquiétude et la compassion.

**"Tu as encore cette expression",** ajoute-t-elle.

Malheureusement, il sait très bien de quelle expression il s'agit. C'est l'expression de quelqu'un qui a le cœur brisé, ce qui est ridicule, vraiment, parce qu'il ne peut pas vraiment avoir le cœur brisé.

Pour avoir le cœur brisé, il faut avoir perdu quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un avec qui on a vécu une histoire, avec qui on a partagé des centaines de choses et de moments.

Une personne dont on a été éperdument amoureux.

Et avant toute chose, une personne dont on connaît au moins le prénom.

Pourtant, il a beau ne pas connaître cette inconnue, ne pas savoir son nom, et n'avoir échangé avec elle qu'une seule étreinte, qu'un seul baiser, c'est exactement ce qu'il ressent. Il se remémore le déchirement éprouvé au moment où la foule a séparé leur deux corps et interrompu ce qui était sûrement le meilleur baiser de son existence et son coeur se brise dans sa poitrine à chaque fois.

Bellamy a le cœur brisé.

Il a bien conscience d'être dramatique, mais bon, en tant qu'auteur, cela fait partie de son métier, alors il se pardonne au moins cela.

**"Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il-te-plaît",** supplie une nouvelle fois sa sœur.

Finalement, il cède. Pas à cause de la menace d'Octavia de contacter Gina, ni parce qu'il veut se débarrasser de sa petite sœur trop curieuse, ni parce qu'il sait que maintenant qu'elle a posé la question qui la préoccupe depuis des semaines, elle n'abandonnera jamais. Il cède car il ne peut plus nier à quel point il se sent seul. Après tout, peut-être que tout ce dont il a besoin pour passer cette épreuve et pour aller de l'avant, c'est de partager ses regrets avec quelqu'un.

Malgré l'envie de se confier qui le saisit, les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge trop serrée par la tristesse, la culpabilité et la honte. La tristesse d'avoir perdu ce miracle placé entre ses mains, la culpabilité de ne pouvoir s'en vouloir qu'à lui d'avoir laissé cette magnifique jeune femme lui échapper et la honte car...

Qui tombe amoureux d'une parfaite étrangère lors du premier baiser échangé dans une foule d'inconnus, un 31 décembre ?

_Toi, apparemment..._

Alors, sans un mot, il déverrouille son téléphone et le présente à sa sœur sur sa page de recherche Facebook. Il ne répond rien au regard interloqué qu'elle lui lance, se contente de lui abandonner son mobile, repose ses mains sur ses genoux et les fixe de ses yeux bruns en attendant la réaction d'Octavia, fébrile.

Elle comprendra bien assez vite de ce qui se trame lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que c'est là qu'il a fait la plupart de ses investigations, en partant de l'événement de la ville pour le réveillon et en retraçant toutes les photos, vidéos et posts mis en ligne par les gens présents sur la grand place d'Arkadia pour l'occasion.

Sauf qu'à part le fait que son inconnue soit petite, menue et blonde ; qu'elle ait les yeux bleus et qu'elle l'ait embrassé comme si le monde allait s'arrêtait de tourner d'une minute à l'autre (et Bellamy met davantage cela sur le compte du courant qui est immédiatement passé entre eux et que sur sa technique à embrasser), il ne connait rien de cette fille.

C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin et c'est pourquoi les profils d'une quarantaine de blondes aux yeux bleus défilent sous les yeux de sa soeur, toutes celles présentes ce soir là et qui correspondaient à peu près au souvenir qu'il garde de son inconnue.

Sauf qu'à son plus grand désespoir, aucune d'entre elles n'est la personne qu'il cherche.

Sa soeur observe l'écran un moment avant de froncer les sourcils et de demander, hésitante :

**"Est-ce ta manière de me dire que tu es préfères les blondes, maintenant ? Parce que si ce n'est que ça, il y a cette fille à mon travail, Bree..."**

Bellamy récupère le téléphone avec un soupir.

**"Ce n'est pas ça, O'. Tu te souviens de la soirée du réveillon ? Quand nous sommes allés tous aller voir le feu d'artifice ?"**

**"Oui, bien sûr, c'est la dernière fois que tu as daigné accepter une de nos invitations, je ne peux pas l'oublier... Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça ?"**

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle connecte les points d'interrogations entre eux et qu'un début d'explication se forme dans son esprit, le visage d'Octavia s'éclaire. Cependant, Bellamy réalise vite qu'il est impossible qu'elle comprenne tout par elle-même. Alors, il tente enfin de trouver les mots justes et, toujours sans oser quitter ses mains des yeux, raconte sa version de cette soirée du 31 décembre 2020.

Du moment où ils sont arrivés sur place avec Lincoln, Miller et Jackson, jusqu'au moment où son dos a heurté celui de la jeune femme. Il raconte leur baiser et ce courant électrique brûlant qui l'avait traversé au moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Il explique ce désir, ce besoin qui l'avait submergé à l'instant où ils avaient commencé à se séparer et à la façon fusionnelle dont ils s'étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre lorsqu'aucun d'eux n'avait accepté de se séparer.

**"Je te le promets, O'. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, avec personne. Une telle connexion, une telle alchimie..."**

**"Et alors ?"** s'écrie sa soeur, surexcitée. **"Tu as pris son numéro ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée ?"**

Alors, il raconte la séparation. La foule qui les arrache l'un à l'autre. L'étourdissement. Ce moment paradoxal où, à l'aube d'une nouvelle année, le temps s'était arrêté. Puis les longues minutes à la chercher du regard sans jamais recroiser le sien, jusqu'à finalement retrouver sa soeur et leurs amis. Puis repartir, le coeur et les mains vides.

**"Je sais que ça a l'air fou"**, soupire le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes et en se raclant la gorge, **"mais depuis ce soir là, je ne me suis plus senti moi-même... C'est comme si- comme si une partie de moi manquait."**

**"Ça n'a pas l'air fou. Pathétique peut-être oui, mais tu as le droit d'être dramatique. Tu n'es pas auteur pour rien, après tout."**

La plaisanterie de sa soeur fait son effet et arrache un sourire à Bellamy

**"Je ne sais pas quoi faire, O', je l'ai cherchée partout, sur tous les réseaux sociaux. J'ai même écrit un de ces posts débiles expliquant notre rencontre et demandant si quelqu'un la connaissait, mais c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin."**

Octavia laisse passer un silence avant d'interroger :

**"Et ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit de me demander de l'aide plus tôt ?"**

Un temps d'arrêt et :

**"Quoi ? Pourquoi je t'aurai posé la question. Tu étais là, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu nous avais vus."**

**"Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu m'as offert à Noël ?"**

**"Non, O', j'ai fait la queue pendant deux heures pour l'avoir à sa sortie, je ne crois pas pouvoir oublier..."**

Pour appuyer ces propos, Octavia brandit ledit cadeau : son tout nouveau téléphone, et le secoue sous le nez de Bellamy en ajoutant :

**"Au moment du nouvel an, je ne m'en étais toujours pas remis. Je mitraillais de photos absolument tout ce que je voyais. J'ai pris au moins 500 photos de cette soirée. Je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de les trier."**

Bellamy ne reste muet que quelques secondes devant cette déclaration, mais la lueur d'espoir est si forte qu'elle l'éblouit presque.

**"Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit ça avant ?"** s'écrie-t-il.

La jeune femme rit devant son enthousiasme, fière et heureuse d'avoir redonné sourire à son grand-frère.

**"C'est plutôt à toi de te demander pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé son aide à la soeur la plus géniale du monde ?"**

Octavia a à peine terminé sa phrase que Bellamy s'est déjà levé pour attraper son ordinateur portable et le câble USB de son propre téléphone afin d'y raccorder celui de la jeune femme. Cette dernière a à peine le temps le temps de protester que déjà, les 488 photos de ce 31 décembre 2020 sont en cours de téléchargement sur le disque dur de Bellamy, qui fixe la barre de chargement des yeux comme s'il pouvait la forcer à accélérer sous la simple force de son regard. Octavia pose une main sur sa cuisse pour en calmer les soubresauts impatient lorsqu'ils deviennent trop évidents. Reconnaissant pour sa présence et son investissement, Bellamy pose sa propre main sur la sienne et sert ses doigts.

Lorsqu'enfin, les photos apparaissent en diaporama sur l'ordinateur, ils se mettent au travail sans attendre, ouvrant chacune d'entre elle et zoomant sur chaque détail, supprimant les images non pertinentes immédiatement. Ce n'est que presque deux heures plus tard, alors que la nuit commence à tomber et qu'ils agrandissent la 319ème photo que Bellamy commence à perdre espoir. À chaque photo supplémentaire, son humeur s'assombrit, son ton devient cassant, ses remarques acides. Tant et si bien qu'Octavia lui demande d'aller faire un tour sur son balcon pour respirer un peu et surtout lui faire de l'air.

Il profite de l'air frisquet de ce début de soirée lorsque la voix de sa soeur lui parvient depuis le salon :

**"Euh, Bellamy... Viens voir ça."**

Il se précipite et par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, il observe l'écran de son ordinateur où un selfie d'Octavia et Lincoln est affiché. Tous deux sourient à la caméra, les yeux emplis d'amour et de malice. D'ordinaire, il aurait peut-être trouvé ça mignon, mais là, sa patience est vraiment à bout, aussi ne peut-il s'empêcher de répondre, un peu sèchement :

**"O', si j'avais voulu voir une photo de toi et Lincoln, j'aurai consulté ta page facebook. Franchement-"**

Sa soeur l'interrompt tout de suite et soupire :

**"Pas ça, idiot, là, regarde."**

Alors, elle pointe du doigt un détail minuscule de la photo dans le coin supérieur gauche. D'abord, Bellamy reconnaît le manteau d'un bleu sombre qu'il portait, puis l'écharpe noire qu'il avait nouée autour de son cou, et ses boucles brunes. Quand ses yeux se posent sur deux iris d'un bleu brillant, il retient son souffle de peur que le miracle disparaisse _encore une fois._

Pourtant, elle est là, sa belle inconnue. Emmitouflée dans son long manteau beige, les ondulations de ces cheveux blonds tombent en cascade fluide sur ses épaules. Sur la photo, elle le dévisage d'un air surpris et sur ses lèvres si douces et si chaudes se dessine déjà l'once d'un sourire.

Octavia passe à la photo d'après et pour une fois, Bellamy ne prête même pas attention à l'objet principal de l'image et qui l'aurait fait bondir d'ordinaire (à savoir, Octavia et Lincoln en train de s'embrasser), mais garde son regard fixé sur sa propre image. Sur cette photo, il embrasse désormais la jeune femme qu'il a serré contre lui d'une étreinte possessive. Elle-même a passé les bras autour de sa nuque et ils semblent perdus dans leur baiser, inconscient du monde qui les entoure, exactement comme dans son souvenir.

**"Tu l'as trouvée..."** murmure-t-il, sous le choc.

Parmi la tempête d'émotions qui le ravage, Bellamy n'a pas encore trouvé de repaire auquel se raccrocher. Pourtant, il continue d'observer ce tout petit bout de photo et ce qui finit par l'envahir, c'est la joie, et encore plus fort, l'espoir.

**"Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu désespères à retrouver cette fille, maintenant",** répond sa soeur.

La voix douce d'Octavia le ramène sur Terre. Il s'était attendu à des moqueries et des rires, mais elle ne lui offre que sa gentillesse et sa compréhension.

**"Merci, O'. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que ça signifie pour moi..."**

Elle sourit et pose une main sur son avant-bras.

**"Il n'y a pas de quoi, grand-frère. Je te dois bien ça. Et je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Si je peux aider, alors j'en suis encore plus heureuse."**

Bellamy peine à croire ce qu'il entend. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de maturité et de dévouement. Bien sûr, ce sont des qualités dont Octavia a toujours sur faire preuve, mais souvent noyées sous son tempérament de feu, son impulsivité et sa passion.

**"Fais-moi penser à te racheter un nouveau téléphone lorsque celui-ci sera obsolète"**, plaisante-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère lourde en émotion de la pièce.

Elle rit et ils retournent tous deux leur attention vers l'écran.

**"Alors, quoi maintenant ?"** demande Bellamy, soudain nerveux à la pensée qu'ils n'ont fait qu'une toute petite partie du chemin.

Après tout, son inconnue est toujours une inconnue.

**"Alors maintenant, je rentre chez moi",** répond Octavia avec un soupir fatigué.

**"Quoi ? Mais, O', non-"**

**"Calme-toi, Bell'. Lincoln m'attend pour dîner et je ne veux pas le faire attendre. Je travaillerai un peu sur tes photos ce soir, les posterai sur les pages facebook qui pourront t'aider, et ensuite, ce n'est plus qu'un jeu de patience..."**

Le visage de Bellamy s'affaisse soudain. Lui qui croyait le match presque gagné, il en était loin du compte.

**"Si je voulais lui demander de sortir pour la Saint-Valentin, c'est raté"**, rumine-t-il, mauvais perdant.

**"Qui sait"**, affirme sa soeur en se levant et en réunissant ses affaires. **"Peut-être que non. Peut-être que ce sera plus rapide que tu penses... Peut-être qu'elle te cherche aussi."**

Sur ces derniers mots, elle l'embrasse sur la joue et disparaît de son appartement. Longtemps après son départ et alors que Bellamy laisse ses yeux et son esprit rêvasser sur les photos qu'elle a laissé sur son ordinateur, les paroles d'Octavia résonnent dans son âme.

_**"Peut-être qu'elle te cherche aussi."**_


	5. OS3 - Nous nous retrouvons (La Foule-3)

**13 février 2021**

À l'aube, c'est le coeur battant à tout rompre que Bellamy ouvre les yeux. Une chose est sûre, c'est que cette chasse à l'inconnue n'est pas bonne pour son anxiété latente.

Ses premières pensées vont vers sa soeur. Il espère de tout coeur que les recherches qu'elle a menées dans la soirée ont mené à quelques chose. Il a conscience qu'il est un peu trop impatient, mais qui pourrait le blâmer, ça fait déjà 71 jours qu'il attend.

Son premier geste est d'attraper son téléphone, mis à charger sur sa table de nuit, et de lire frénétiquement les notifications qui s'affichent sur l'écran d'accueil.

Parmi les mails, les publicités et les notifications de ses divers réseaux sociaux, trois messages d'Octavia s'affichent sur l'écran. Le premier date d'hier soir, un peu avant minuit et dit :

**_"J'ai fait de mon mieux pour couvrir la plupart des réseaux sociaux et ai fait joué les contacts de Lincoln à la mairie, j'espère que ça suffira."_**

Le deuxième est daté du jour même, 7h :

**_"J'ai rencontré cette fille à mon travail, c'est une amie doublée d'un génie. Elle peut peut-être agrandir et améliorer la photo de ton inconnue, je passerai la voir en embauchant. Je te tiens au courant."_**

Le troisième a été envoyé à 8h47, soit trois quart d'heure avant que Bellamy ne se réveille, et le laisse parfaitement perplexe de par son contenu. Le message d'Octavia donne juste une adresse à Arkadia et une heure de rendez-vous : 11h.

**_"Ne sois pas en retard",_** prévient sa petite soeur.

Aussitôt, il se redresse et s'assoit dans son lit, tâtonne pour attraper les lunettes qu'il ne met jamais, mais sans lesquelles il peine tant à y voir s'il n'a pas mis ses lentilles, puis cherche le contact d'Octavia dans son téléphone et lance un appel. Au bout d'une éternité, le répondeur se déclenche et Bellamy se contente de raccrocher et de relancer un deuxième appel. Cette fois, la jeune femme décroche au bout de quelques sonneries, mais il a à peine le temps de dire un mot que déjà :

**"Tu dois arrête de m'appeler maintenant, Bellamy. Je travaille. Rendez-vous à 11h à l'adresse que je t'ai donné, fais-moi confiance."**

Il n'a rien le temps de dire qu'elle a déjà raccroché et le jeune homme sent qu'il n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler. Il consulte l'heure sur son téléphone : 9h30. Octavia est effectivement en plein travail à cette heure là. Il sait à quel point son métier compte pour elle et comme elle met un point d'honneur à se consacrer entièrement à chacun des patients qu'elle reçoit en rééducation.

Il se passe les mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Normalement, il ne se lève pas aussi tard, mais il a eu énormément de mal à s'endormir la veille et son sommeil était loin d'être réparateur. Cela lui laisse néanmoins le temps de déjeuner et de se préparer. Il n'est qu'à une dizaine de minute de l'adresse indiquée par Octavia, ce qui devrait lui permettre d'arriver à l'heure voulue.

_À l'heure oui, mais pour quelle raison ?_ se demande-t-il en sautant du lit, soudain revigoré par le mystère présenté par sa soeur.

_Qu'à trouvé Octavia de si urgent ?_ s'interroge-t-il en mettant son café à couler pendant qu'il prend une douche rapide et s'habille.

_Peut-être qu'elle a trouvé son inconnue ?_ espère-t-il tout en mettant un temps infini à trouver et choisir une chemise qui lui convienne. Il hésite cinq bonnes minutes entre la bleue foncée et la vert pâle afin de finalement enfiler un henley noir à manches longues.

_Non, ça ne peut pas être possible_, décide-t-il.

Après tout, ça fait des mois qu'il cherche, Octavia ne peut pas avoir trouvé la femme qu'il avait embrassé en juste une nuit, ça relèverait carrément du destin, ce serait de la folie.

Quand 10h30 s'affiche sur sa montre, il avale la fin de son café d'une traite, enfile son manteau d'hiver et la même écharpe qu'il portait le soir du 31 décembre et file sans attendre vers l'adresse indiquée dans le message de sa petite soeur. Dehors, l'air froid et vivifiant aiguise son esprit. Cependant, ses nerfs sont tellement à vif qu'il décide de marcher jusqu'à sa destination.

Bellamy tourne au coin de la rue à 10h55 quand il arrive à l'endroit que lui a précisé sa soeur. Ses sourcils se froncent lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit en fait d'un magasin. Possiblement un de ces endroits où on peut réparer tout et n'importe quoi, ordinateurs comme appareils ménagers, d'après la devanture.

Il hésite quelques secondes, juste le temps de se demander si Octavia lui a bien donné la bonne adresse, et s'il ne s'agit pas tout simplement d'une de ses blagues, avant de finalement comprendre qu'il n'aura de réponse à ses questions qu'en poussant la porte.

À l'intérieur, il se rend compte qu'il avait bien jugé la fonction de l'atelier. Des dizaines d'appareils électroniques et mécaniques de tous genres sont éparpillés à droite et à gauche. Bellamy fait son chemin jusqu'au comptoir en veillant à ne rien renverser sur son passage. Une fois arrivé au fond du magasin, il est cependant surpris de n'y trouver personne. Cependant, il devine qu'il n'est pas seul quand le bruit de ce qui ressemble à une scie circulaire lui parvient en effet depuis l'arrière boutique.

Il tente d'abord d'appeler d'un "Hé" puissant, en espérant que la personne l'entende, mais c'est peine perdue par dessus tout ce boucan. Soudain, une espèce de sonnette accompagnée d'un écriteau "appuyez-ici si vous avez besoin de moi" attire son attention et il presse le bouton rouge sans attendre. Aucun bruit ne parvient de cette petite pression, mais deux secondes plus tard, le vacarme s'arrête et des pas se font entendre qui arrivent dans sa direction.

La jeune femme qui pousse le rideau de perles est stupéfiante. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont retenus par une queue de cheval sauvage, ses yeux sombres sont inquisiteurs et brillent d'une intelligence qu'il serait inutile de tenter de nier, son teint cuivré est rehaussé par une veste en cuir d'un rouge éclatant qui doit certainement très bien accompagner le tempérament de feu qu'elle ne peut pas dissimuler.

Elle fronce les sourcils au premier abord, comme agacée d'avoir été dérangée. Finalement, quand elle pose les yeux sur Bellamy, son regard s'adoucit.

**"J'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez pas m'entendre, avec tout ce raffut"**, commence Bellamy en guise de bonjour.

La jeune femme désigne la montre connectée à son poignet et appuie sur le bouton devant eux. Immédiatement, une sonnerie puissante retentit de l'objet qui semble également vibrer et le jeune homme ouvre les yeux, surpris.

**"Pas de souci, je suis équipée"**, explique-t-elle comme si la démonstration n'était pas suffisante. **"Même si normalement, WICK AURAIT DÛ ÊTRE À L'ACCUEIL"** s'écrie-t-elle ensuite.

Et une toute petite voix répond de Bellamy ne sait même pas où : **"Désolé, Rae!"**

Satisfaite, la jeune femme se tourne enfin vers Bellamy et ce serait un euphémisme de dire que les prochains mots qui sortent de sa bouche le choquent jusqu'aux os.

**"Alors, c'est toi ?"**

**"Pardon... Quoi ?"**

**"L'homme du 31 décembre. L'inconnu qui embrasse comme un dieu... C'est toi ?"**

Immédiatement, il sent ses joues se colorer et ses paumes devenir moites. Il savait qu'il allait être victimes des railleries d'Octavia un jour ou l'autre, mais pas qu'il allait les subir venant de parfaits inconnus. Il se passe une main à l'arrière de la nuque avant de répondre, gêné :

**"Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'Octavia t'a dit, mais-"**

**"Oh, non, ce n'est pas Octavia qui m'a décrit en long et en large ta technique pour embrasser. D'ailleurs, ce serait bizarre, non ? Vous n'êtes pas sensés être frères et soeurs ?"**

Cette fois, Bellamy ne comprend plus rien, il se contente seulement de balbutier un court :

**"Oui, c'est vrai."**

Le silence s'installe entre eux, un long et dérangeant silence durant lequel Bellamy se sent passé aux rayons X, analysé de la tête aux pieds. Pour mettre fin à l'examen, il tend une main et déclare :

**"Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Bellamy, au fait."**

La jeune femme hausse un sourcil et lance un sourire avant de serrer sa main tout en répondant :

**"Je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas préférer "le dieu des baisers"."**

Son sourire carnassier s'agrandit devant la gêne du jeune homme et elle éclate de rire avant de dire :

**"Je suis Raven. Enchantée de te rencontrer enfin."**

**"Ok... Et d'où est-ce que tu as entendu parler de moi, si je peux me permettre de demander ?"**

**"De Clarke, bien sûr !"** s'exclame-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

Pourtant, Bellamy a beau soudain repasser dans son esprit tous les gens qu'il connaît à vitesse grand V, il ne parvient pas à se rappeler qui que ce soit portant ce prénom.

**"Et Clarke est... ?"** interroge Bellamy.

Raven semble enfin réaliser quelque chose et écarquille les yeux.

**"Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'avec Octavia, on avait décidé qu'on ne vous dirait rien avant ce moment... Clarke est ma meilleure amie. C'est elle, la femme que tu as rencontré le soir du 31 décembre. Et je peux te dire que tu as fait une forte impression."**

Bellamy perd pied. Le rythme de son coeur s'accélère et ses battements résonnent à ses tympans. Raven, cette femme si intense et étrange, vient-elle vraiment de débarquer dans sa vie en venant de nulle part et dire ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Il reprend suffisamment ses esprits pour demander :

**"Pardon, quoi ? Est-ce que tu es sûre ?"**

**"Impossible de me tromper, et encore moins maintenant que j'ai le plaisir de te rencontrer en personne. Clarke me rabat les oreilles avec ça depuis le moment où j'ai réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. C'est un vrai miracle d'avoir réussi à te retrouver, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois le frère d'Octavia !"**

Bellamy peine à trouver les mots, ce qui semble être un drôle de paradoxe, étant écrivain, mais c'est à croire que l'univers aime lui jouer des tours ces derniers temps.

**"Tu connais Octavia ?"**

**"Depuis presque deux ans, oui. C'est elle qui a fait ma rééducation après mon accident de moto."**

Elle tapote l'attelle qu'elle porte au genou et que Bellamy n'avait même pas remarqué.

**"La thérapie physique, ça rapproche. Nous avons sympathisé et nous voyons de temps en temps pour un café. Quand elle m'a appelé pour me demander de l'aide ce matin, je n'allais pas lui dire non. C'est quasiment grâce à elle que je remarche aujourd'hui, j'ai une dette à vie envers elle. Je ne te raconte pas le choc quand elle m'a montré les photos et que j'ai reconnu Clarke !"**

Eh bien, malgré ce qu'elle présume, Bellamy peut parfaitement comprendre la réaction de Raven, car le choc qu'il ressent à cet instant semble inégalé. Il regarde autour de lui, perdu, se demande où sont les caméras cachées, se demande si Octavia va sortir d'un coin du magasin en lui criant "je t'ai bien eu", se demande même si la blonde de ses souvenirs va apparaître soudain derrière lui. Peut-il être chanceux à ce point ? Le hasard peut-il si bien faire les choses qu'il lui offre la chance de retrouver son inconnue ainsi ?

**"Clarke n'est pas là, au fait,"** ajoute la jeune femme en l'observant jeter des coups d'œils frénétiques autour de lui.

Aussitôt, un début de déception envahit Bellamy.

**"Ne m'en veux pas. Avant de la jeter dans la gueule du loup, je voulais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas un tueur psychopathe."**

**"Et dix minutes te suffisent à déterminer ça d'un individu ?"** demande-t-il, impressionné.

**"Dix minutes à te parler et à voir à quel point tu n'arrives pas à en croire tes yeux, oui. De même que les deux heures que j'ai passé à faire des recherches sur toi ce matin m'ont convaincu que tu étais une bonne personne. Ce n'est pas un petit casier judiciaire d'il y a dix ans qui vont me faire douter de toi..."**

Bellamy croise les bras, méfiant.

**"Ce casier judiciaire est confidentiel. Il a été effacé il y a des années de ça."**

En face de lui, Raven croise les bras également, totalement indifférente.

**"Tu ne me connais pas encore très bien, mais sache que je ne laisse pas ce genre de détails m'arrêter."**

Leur échange est soudain interrompu par le bruit de la porte principale du magasin qui s'ouvre derrière Bellamy. Surpris, il se tourne pour observer l'intrus et ne peut que rester muet lorsqu'une tornade blonde fait son chemin jusqu'à eux, trop occupée à ôter son bonnet (beige) et son écharpe (rouge) pour les remarquer, et s'écrie d'une voix claire :

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent, Raven ? J'ai dû traverser toute la ville pour venir te voir, ça a intérêt d'être impo-"**

La nouvelle venue se fige à quelques pas d'eux en rencontrant deux prunelles brunes dont elle a rêvé bien trop de fois et depuis trop longtemps. Les deux étrangers, qui n'en sont pas tout à fait, se dévisagent, l'air de ne pas croire à cette réalité qui leur offrirait enfin tout ce qu'ils souhaitent après leur avoir si soudainement arraché quelques mois plus tôt.

**"Et ça, c'est mon signal pour partir. Clarke, sonne-moi si un client arrive !"** s'écrie Raven en disparaissant dans l'arrière boutique.

La voix étouffée de la mécanicienne résonne cependant une dernière fois :

**"Et n'oubliez pas qu'Octavia et moi attendons des remerciements pour tout ça. Peut-être même des droits sur votre premier nouveau-né..."**

À ces mots, les joues de Bellamy s'enflamment et il peut distinguer le même rouge monter à celles de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques secondes, cette dernière se racle la gorge et demande, la voix nouée par la même émotion qui le secoue à l'instant même :

**"Qui est Octavia ?"**

À son tour, Bellamy se racle la gorge, passe une main dans ses cheveux et répond :

**"Octavia... C'est- c'est ma petite soeur, en fait. Il semblerait que Raven et elle se soient connues en rééducation après un accident de moto, je crois ?"**

Face à lui, les grands yeux bleus s'écarquillent d'une soudaine compréhension.

**"Oh ! Son nom est Blake, c'est ça ?"**

C'est au tour de Bellamy d'afficher un air surpris.

**"Oui, euh- comment- ?"**

La jeune femme lâche un petit rire et s'explique :

**"Eh bien, j'ai accompagné Raven plusieurs fois lors de ses séances, donc-"**

Bellamy a bien du mal à saisir toutes les implications de ce qu'il se passe à cet instant précis. Cependant, une chose est sûre, c'est la joie profonde qui le saisit des tripes au coeur ; le frisson d'excitation qu'il ressent des pieds à la tête et la détermination au fond de son âme que cette fois, il ne laissera pas la chance lui échapper.

**"Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à boire un café-"** demande-t-il au même moment où Clarke propose :

**"Ça te dirait d'aller prendre un verre ?" **

Tous deux se mettent à rire devant l'étrangeté de la situation et, l'ambiance soudain plus légère pousse Bellamy à franchir les quelques pas qui les séparent. S'il perçoit la brève inspiration que la jeune femme prend à sa proximité et qui reflète si bien l'état de fébrilité dans lequel il se trouve, il n'en fait rien remarquer et se contente de dire :

**"Je m'appelle Bellamy."**

**"Bellamy..."** répète la blonde en souriant, et ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'aime pas la façon dont son prénom roule sur sa langue et caresse ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il fixe de manière peut-être un peu trop insistante d'ailleurs... **"Je suis-"**

**"Clarke"**, la coupe-t-il, et il apprécie aussi tout particulièrement comme son prénom à elle sonne sur ses lèvres. **"Raven m'a dit, oui. Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier."**

Ses yeux bleus brillent de milles feux ; rappellent à Bellamy les reflets de l'océan sous le soleil d'été et lui font réaliser que les guirlandes lumineuses de décembre n'étaient pour rien dans leur éclat fabuleux. Il veut se perdre dans ce regard, s'y noyer encore et encore.

Aussi déclare-il :

**"Je prendrai bien un verre, pour être honnête..."**

La jeune femme sourit et acquiesce, joueuse :

**"J'en prendrai bien plus d'un."**

Elle replace son bonnet sur ses boucles et commence à nouer l'écharpe autour de son cou quand Bellamy intervient :

**"Attends, laisse-moi t'aider."**

Clarke lui offre le vêtement et le laisse le placer doucement autour de sa nuque. Elle se perd dans sa proximité rassurante, dans le même parfum boisé et épicé qu'il portait ce soir là et que ses sens reconnaissent sans que sa tête n'ait son mot à dire. Ses yeux sont de la même couleur chaleureuse qu'elle a tenté de coucher sur papier depuis ce soir là, mélange du bois chaud des arbres et du chocolat brûlant qu'elle aime se servir lorsqu'il neige. Elle avait mal jugé ses tâches de rousseur, cependant, il en a beaucoup plus que ce dont elle se souvient et ses mains sont impatientes de pouvoir les compter.

Et ses lèvres... Ses lèvres... Il est occupé à relever les cheveux pris dans son écharpe lorsqu'elle n'y tient plus, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et les effleure des siennes juste une seconde, un tout petit instant pendant lequel Bellamy retient sa respiration et reste totalement immobile.

Les yeux azur de Clarke sont grands ouverts, plongé dans l'obscurité des siens, véritable question posée sans mot.

**"Désolé, j'avais juste besoin-"** commence-t-elle, soudain hésitante devant son manque de réaction.

Sa phrase est interrompue lorsque la bouche de Bellamy s'écrase sur la sienne avec une force qui la décontenance, lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Mais le jeune homme est là, tout contre elle. Un de ses bras vient l'enserrer par la taille pour l'empêcher de basculer tandis que son autre main se pose sur sa joue et là! Clarke sent enfin sur elle le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, contact qui lui avait été interdit lors de leur premier baiser à cause des gants qu'il portait.

Cependant, elle n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce détail, trop occupée par ses lèvres dansant sur les siennes et leurs langues s'entremêlant en même temps que l'une ses ses mains s'emmêle dans ses boucles brunes. Lorsqu'une éternité plus tard mais en même temps bien trop tôt, le souffle commence à leur manquer et qu'ils se séparent, le même sourire ému plane sur leurs visages.

Clarke noue ses mains à celle de Bellamy et termine la phrase qu'elle avait commencé plus tôt, avant que leurs deux mondes ne basculent entièrement encore une fois, mais pour cette fois se mêler de la plus belle des manières.

**"J'avais juste besoin de savoir que je n'avais pas tout imaginé".**

Le jeune homme sourit et presse ses doigts autour des siens, une manière de lui dire à quel point il la comprend.

**"Et donc... ce verre ?"** offre-t-il encore une fois.

Clarke rit et hoche la tête avant de désigner la porte derrière eux :

**"Après toi".**

Il est inutile de dire que ni Clarke, ni Bellamy ne passent la Saint-Valentin 2020 loin l'un de l'autre, ni aucune autre Saint-Valentin d'ailleurs.

L'année 2021 se termine de la même manière que 2020 s'est clôturée et de la même façon que 2022 commence : les lèvres de Bellamy posées sur celles de Clarke dans un langoureux, long et passionné baiser sous les lumières festives d'Arkadia.

Quelques années plus tard, Octavia et Raven ont effectivement un droit sur leurs nouveaux-nés, lorsqu'elles sont toutes les deux nommées marraines de leurs jumeaux.

**Fin**


	6. OS4 - S'il y a bien une chose (1)

_S'il y a bien une chose que je sais (c'est que je t'aime) - Partie 1_

Clarke est enceinte.

Clarke est enceinte et Bellamy n'avait pas l'intention d'apprendre cette nouvelle avant elle. Non. Absolument pas. C'est juste que depuis quelques temps, il s'inquiète pour elle. Elle semble constamment épuisée, tellement qu'elle en devient étourdie parfois. Et puis il y a ces vertiges qui la prennent dès qu'elle change de position. Et les repas qu'elle saute en prétextant qu'elle n'a pas faim.

Cependant, la Clarke de Bellamy est toujours pleine d'énergie, tellement qu'elle en deviendrait épuisante s'il ne trouvait pas ça mignon. Elle est si minutieuse et pense tellement toujours à tout que ce qu'il croyait être une qualité se révèle parfois être son pire défaut. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose qui l'a toujours impressionné chez sa petite amie, c'est bien le fait qu'elle soit capable d'ingurgiter autant de nourriture que lui, voire plus.

Alors, Bellamy est inquiet. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose que Bellamy ne sait pas comment gérer, c'est son inquiétude pour les gens qu'il aime. Il devrait pourtant depuis longtemps connaître les mécanismes que son esprit met en place pour le transformer de "innocemment soucieux", à "fou d'anxiété".

D'abord, ce n'est qu'une onde légère au large de ses pensées. Après une nuit de près de quatorze heures, Clarke le remercie d'avoir cuisiné son petit déjeuner préféré, mais refuse de goûter à ses oeufs brouillés.

Puis, l'onde s'étend et atteint le rivage où les vagues commencent à se former. Clarke rentre à leur appartement après deux heures de cours, à 10h. Elle ne s'aperçoit même pas qu'il est toujours là, dans leur salle de bain à terminer son rasage quotidien. Elle trace une ligne droite depuis la porte jusqu'à leur lit, où elle s'écrase sans même enlever son manteau ou ses chaussures. Elle est déjà à-moitié endormie lorsque Bellamy apparaît dans l'embrasure, le visage encore plein de mousse, et lui demande ce qu'il se passe. À peine cohérente, elle explique qu'elle se sent incapable d'aller à son cours magistral d'anatomie car trop fatiguée.

L'innocent tracas se transforme en frayeur et les vagues prennent de l'altitude, menaçante et dangereuses. Clarke Griffin, première de sa classe depuis son tout premier jour d'école maternelle, jamais en retard, jamais absente même malade, toujours en avance sur le programme, intelligente, travailleuse et surdouée, refuse d'aller en cours. Rien ne va plus. Le monde s'est certainement arrêté et Bellamy ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte. Si Clarke se met à sécher les cours en prétextant ne pas en avoir besoin, c'est sûr, l'apocalypse approche. Quelque part dans le monde, des centaines de missiles atomiques s'apprêtent certainement à tomber sur la tête des gens.

C'est dans un état second qu'il ôte les vêtements de sa petite amie et la borde dans leur lit avant de retourner terminer de se raser. Lorsqu'il revient s'habiller dans leur chambre commune, elle est déjà plongée dans un profond sommeil. Qu'elle enchaîne les nuits de douze heures depuis une semaine, mais ressente tout de même le besoin de dormir encore ne semble pas la perturber, mais une chose est certaine : ça perturbe Bellamy.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille cinq heures plus tard, à 16h, mange trois crackers, somnole devant la télé pendant une heure, puis se rendort tout contre lui à 17h30, les vagues menaçantes se replient sur elle-même, rouleaux destructeurs et implacables et Bellamy n'est plus simplement perturbé, il est paniqué.

La panique, il sait comment la gérer.

Pour ça, il tente simplement de se convaincre que tout est dans sa tête. Il sait à quel point il a tendance à exagérer les faits lorsqu'il se fait du souci pour les gens qui lui sont proches. Il sait que cette anxiété peut l'amener à devenir très rapidement étouffant. Il sait que c'est en partie à cause de ces attitudes encombrantes qu'il a parfois fait fuir les gens autour de lui. Et s'il y a bien une personne que Bellamy ne veut pas faire fuir, c'est Clarke.

Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas mettre des mots sur de telles pensées, car il est encore jeune, du haut de ses vingt-six ans, et elle encore plus avec ses vingt et une bougies tout juste soufflées, mais Clarke est la bonne. Il le sent au plus profond de lui et n'imagine pas une vie où elle ne serait pas à ses côtés. Il l'aime profondément depuis déjà trois années. Trois années incroyables qu'il veut multiplier par l'infini, qu'il veut multiplier autant de fois que la chance lui sera donnée.

C'est cet amour qui transforme la panique en terreur la première fois où un vertige la saisit. Une seconde elle est là, attablée face à lui dans leur petite cuisine, plus occupée à repousser les aliments sur un bord de son assiette qu'à les manger, mais tout de même là, avec lui, à parler et plaisanter. L'autre seconde, elle se lève pour aller remplir son verre d'eau et là voilà qui chavire. Le verre s'écrase au sol juste avant elle, les éclats volent sur le parquet avec fracas, au quatre coins de la pièce et Clarke s'affale avec eux. Elle est juste assez consciente pour éviter à sa tête de toucher le sol.

Aussitôt, Bellamy est là, près d'elle. Son premier réflexe est de la faire se relever, mais elle refuse et lui demande de surélever ses jambes. Elle est si blanche, si frêle, presque incohérente, mais il l'écoute. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle retrouve des couleurs et assez de force pour se redresser, mais seulement pour crier de douleur lorsqu'elle appuie sa paume sur le sol et que le bout de verre qui s'y était fiché s'enfonce encore plus profondément sous l'épiderme.

Lorsqu'ils se rendent dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir enlever le morceau, ils en découvrent plusieurs autres dans ses avants bras et même un dans le bas de son dos ayant traversé son t-shirt. Il y a du sang, tellement de sang, que Bellamy est à deux doigts de perdre son calme. Ses mains tremblent en déshabillant Clarke, puis continuent de trembler quand il enlève les bouts de verre, puis encore en épongeant le sang et en désinfectant les plaies.

Clarke ne dit rien au début et c'est peut-être ça le plus effrayant. Bellamy sait qu'elle a appris à garder son sang-froid même dans les situations les plus dures. Les épreuves qu'elle a subit dans la vie et les études qu'elle mène pour devenir chirurgienne lui ont enseigné à rester sereine et réfléchie en toutes circonstance. Elle a toujours su le réconforter, même quand cela semblait impossible, même quand on a découvert le cancer du sein de sa mère (maintenant en rémission depuis un an), même quand on l'a appelé aux urgences car sa soeur venait d'avoir un accident (elle est bien remise depuis et certainement occupée à faire les quatre cent coups). Cependant, à cet instant, elle ne se donne même pas la peine de le rassurer, de dire qu'elle n'a rien, de dire que tout ira bien.

Elle pourrait au moins avouer que son état est anormal et demander de l'aide, pense Bellamy. Mais non, elle se contente de rester là, assise sur le rebord de leur petite baignoire, les yeux dans le vague. Elle semble presque absente, perdue dans un autre monde. Elle le laisse panser ses plaies et appliquer les pansements sans rien dire et quand le regard de Bellamy balaye son visage le temps d'une seconde entre chaque geste qu'il craint douloureux, celui de la jeune femme reste fixé sur le petit tas de bouts de verre qui ne terminent plus de s'empiler.

Jusqu'au moment où elle finit par remarquer, d'une toute toute petite voix :

"Qui pourrait croire qu'un si petit verre fasse autant d'éclats..."

Pour Bellamy, c'est la goutte de trop. Il ne peut pas en croire ses oreilles.

Le souci qui s'est transformé en inquiétude, qui s'est elle-même transformée en panique, qui s'est elle-même changée en terreur... toutes ces émotions féroces qui l'ont doucement submergé, qui l'engloutissent, qui essaient de le noyer ont finalement raison de lui.

Il a beau essayer de lutter de toutes ses forces contre cette partie de lui obsédée par le contrôle et par le bien-être des gens qu'il aime, il n'est pas surhumain et encore moins quand il s'agit de Clarke. Il a tant perdu déjà, a survécu a tant de choses déjà... Mais il ne peut pas perdre Clarke, elle est trop importante pour lui.

Il s'était juré de ne pas intervenir, de ne pas s'immiscer, de la laisser prendre soin d'elle-même, mais finalement, c 'est son aveuglement devant son propre état et sa totale indifférence face à ce qui se passe depuis des semaines qui a raison de son self contrôle.

La poussée d'adrénaline provoquée par la tornade d'émotions qui vrombit en lui le fait se lever d'un coup. La pince à épiler qu'il utilisait une seconde plus tôt pour ôter délicatement les éclats de verre fichés dans le bras de Clarke tombe et claque sur l'émail de la baignoire. Enfin, Clarke lève les yeux vers lui et croise son regard.

Elle a l'air si fragile, tout à coup, que Bellamy se sentirait presque coupable de laisser son inquiétude et sa colère se déverser, si elles ne le possédaient pas complètement à cet instant précis.

"Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?" s'écrie-t-il brusquement, et Clarke sursaute devant son éclat de voix inattendu.

"Pardon", murmure-t-elle en rougissant et Bellamy n'arrive pas à saisir si elle lui s'excuse d'être aussi négligente envers sa propre santé, ou si elle l'interpelle pour lui demander pourquoi il s'énerve.

Quelque soit la raison, il ne peut pas laisser passer ça comme il a laissé passer tous les autres signes avant. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il lui dit :

"Clarke, je n'ai rien dit quand tu étais si fatiguée que tu ne pouvais même pas aller en cours, quand tu étais si épuisée que tu passais tes week-ends à dormir. Je n'ai rien dit quand tu as perdu l'appétit. Je ne rien dit quand tu oublies ton déjeuner au frigidaire en partant le matin le ventre vide, ni quand tu grignotes à peine un gâteau dans la journée... Mais là je ne peux pas me taire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Clarke ?"

La jeune femme le fixe, interloquée. Elle ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort, comme si les mots qu'elle voulait dire et les excuses qu'elle voulait donner étaient coincées dans sa gorge et Bellamy reste là, immobile, sans réussir à calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur ni sa respiration saccadée. Il attend ; attend qu'elle s'explique, qu'elle s'exprime, qu'elle dise quelque chose mais rien ne vient et enfin, Bellamy réalise :

"Tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte ?" demande-t-il, éberlué. "Comment c'est possible, Clarke ? Entre nous deux, n'est-ce pas supposé être toi, le médecin ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on se voit à peine alors qu'on vit dans le même appartement. Le temps que tu passes ici avec moi, tu le passes à dormir... Je ne me souviens même plus la dernière fois que je t'ai vue réviser à la cuisine, ou tout simplement de la dernière fois ou tu as réussis à regarder un film en entier avec moi."

Cette fois, Clarke réagit. Ses sourcils se froncent et elle marmonne :

"C'est vrai que je suis fatiguée en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'accabler. Entre les cours, le boulot et mon internat qui a débuté à l'hôpital, j'ai du mal à trouver mon rythme, c'est tout, mais ce n'est pas comme si je t'abandonnais-"

Bellamy la coupe immédiatement. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il sait, c'est à quel point Clarke est sensible à l'idée même de laisser les gens qui comptent pour elle. Elle avait déjà dû faire ce choix avant aujourd'hui et ils lui avaient été grandement reprochés. Pourtant, il lui avait fallut beaucoup de courage pour se défaire de sa mère alors que celle-ci refusait de se soigner de son addiction, ou de son premier petit ami qui jouait double jeu.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Clarke. Je ne me sens pas abandonné, je vois bien que tu es occupée et que tu tiens à peine debout. Combien de fois ai-je dû te porter moi-même au lit ces dernières semaines ? Il ne s'agit pas de moi, ici, mais de toi. Ce n'est pas normal d'être aussi fatiguée, tu le sais."

Entêtée jusqu'à l'os, Clarke répond :

"Nous entrons dans l'hiver, c'est sûrement passager. Peut-être juste les rayons du soleil qui me manquent un peu ?"

L'esprit de Bellamy s'adoucit au souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils ont profité des rayons du soleil. Leurs dernières vacances, au premiers jours de septembre, avaient été magnifiques. Il revoit la petite cabane aux murs jaunes située au bord de l'eau. Le sable blanc de la plage devant leur porte et le bleu de l'océan à perte de vue. Les après-midi à se prélasser au soleil, les soirées à se promener main dans la main et les nuits torrides enlacés peau contre peau.

Cependant, ces images ramènent aussi à la surface de ses pensées celles d'une Clarke si pleine de vie et de joie, si différente de celle qu'il a sous les yeux, que l'amertume qui suit ne fait qu'aggraver son inquiétude.

Alors, quand la jeune femme tente un faible :

"Une simple cure de vitamine et-"

Il l'interrompt encore d'un :

"Et est-ce qu'il existe une cure aussi pour te faire retrouver l'appétit ?"

Elle se mord la lèvre et il reconnaît l'expression qui s'affiche sur son beau visage. La frustration prend le dessus sur sa fatigue et sa faiblesse et Bellamy est presque soulagé d'avoir su réveiller cette étincelle en elle.

"Je fais ce que je peux, Bellamy. Je mange suffisamment pour ne pas avoir perdu de poids, en tout cas. Je ne vais pas me laisser mourir-"

"Arrête s'il-te-plaît, Clarke. Pas de ça avec moi..."

Clarke a toujours été une épicurienne. Aussi loin que remonte les souvenirs de Bellamy, elle a toujours profité de la vie à 100%, a toujours vécu chaque moment à 200%, a toujours bien bu et bien mangé. C'est la première à voler les frites dans son assiette et à se précipiter en cuisine quand elle sent l'odeur de ses fameux cookies ou des oeufs brouillés et du bacon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Bellamy ?"

Et c'est justement ça la bonne question à poser. Que veut Bellamy ? Lui-même n'en est pas certain à cette heure. Un chose est sûre, il souhaite que Clarke aille mieux. Il aimerait qu'elle guérisse du mal qui la ronge doucement. Il désire qu'elle redevienne elle-même. S'il cédait à ses pulsions protectrices, il l'emmènerait immédiatement droit aux urgences pour lui faire passer des examens. Cependant, ça ne dépend pas de lui, et Clarke le connaît trop bien.

"Ne pense même pas à m'amener aux urgences pour passer des examens, tu sais que-"

"Si je m'écoutais, je ne te laisserai pas le choix, Clarke. Mais je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas encombrer la salle des urgences, et je respecte ça."

"Pas s'il n'y a pas-"

"-Pas d'urgence vitale, je sais, je sais", termine-t-il à sa place.

Il connaît assez la chanson pour l'avoir entendue des dizaines, si ce n'est des centaines de fois.

Pourtant, il aimerait que pour une fois, Clarke arrête de faire passer les autres avant sa propre personne. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette qualité qu'il aime tant chez elle devienne un jour sa pire ennemie.

Déjà défaitiste, Bellamy soupire et passe dans ses boucles brunes une main tremblante en essayant de trouver les mots justes, ceux qui ne la blesseront pas, ceux qui la feront comprendre à quel point à quel point il est inquiet, à quel point elle compte pour lui, à quel point-

"Je t'aime, Clarke", décide-t-il de dire.

Bien que visiblement agacée et épuisée, la jeune femme ne peut retenir le sourire qui se dessine à ses lèvres à ces mots. Elle hoche la tête et murmure :

"Je sais", avec l'assurance de celle qui a entendu et elle-même prononcé ces trois petits mots des centaines de fois.

"J'ai juste peur que..."

C'est trop. Sa voix s'étrangle dans sa gorge et Bellamy ne peut finir la phrase qu'il a commencé, ne peut admettre les cauchemars qui le hantent de jour comme de nuit. Sa mère avait mis tellement de temps à aller consulter un médecin à l'époque, qu'ils avaient cru que c'était déjà trop tard pour elle, avaient cru que son cancer du sein était trop avancé et qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais la bataille qui l'attendait. Bellamy ne veut pas revivre ça encore une fois, il ne peut pas.

"Hey..."

Le coeur de Clarke se brise dans sa poitrine et elle agrippe la main du jeune homme pour l'attirer près d'elle. Il la prend dans ses bras, l'enveloppe avec suffisamment de délicatesse pour ne pas raviver ses blessures, mais avec assez de force pour qu'elle se sente protégée, aimée, apaisée.

"Je vais bien, Bellamy. Je suis là..."

Cependant, il est déjà trop tard, les rouages de l'anxiété sont lancés et leur course est inarrêtable. Ce sont les mots que Bellamy attendait depuis des semaines, mais ils sonnent creux, désormais, n'ont aucun sens, aucun poids parmi les pensées sombres et terrifiantes qui tourmentent le jeune homme.

Alors, lorsqu'elle admet être plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire ces derniers temps, et assure qu'elle va prendre le temps de mieux manger et de bien se reposer, et que si dans quelques semaines cela ne va pas mieux, elle ira consulter un médecin, Bellamy ne l'entend pas. Non, les engrenages tournent et tournent, leur son mécanique étouffe la voix de la femme qu'il aime. Malgré lui , un plan se met en place dans son cerveau. Un plan qui lui permettra de s'assurer que Clarke ne court aucun danger.

C'est sûr, cela ne lui plaira pas si elle l'apprend, elle sera furieuse, même, mais qu'est-ce qu'un peu de colère comparé à tous les risques qu'elle encourt en choisissant de ne rien faire ?

"Bellamy ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?"

Le jeune homme secoue la tête pour concentrer son attention sur le moment présent. Lorsqu'il lève les yeux et rencontre l'océan calme de ceux de Clarke, il fait son choix. Il ne laissera rien lui arriver. Pas s'il peut l'empêcher.

"Je suis désolé", déclare-t-il, et ne sait même pas s'il s'excuse pour sa réaction d'aujourd'hui ou par avance pour ses actes de demain.

Clarke lui sourit et dépose sur sa joue un doux baiser avant de se tourner vers l'évier et de faire mine de commencer à nettoyer et ranger. Immédiatement, Bellamy l'en empêche.

"Laisse, je vais m'en charger."

Une seconde, elle semble sur le point de protester, mais décide de finalement quitter la salle de bain, laissant à Bellamy tout le champ libre pour mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue, la grande majorité de cette fiction est déjà écrite, il ne me reste plus qu'à relire, corriger et mettre en forme, donc la suite ne devrait pas tarder! _

_Vos encouragements sont le carburant qui me fait continuer d'écrire, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !_

**Zouzou**


	7. OS4 - S'il y a bien une chose (2)

**S'il y a bien une chose que je sais (c'est que je t'aime) - Partie 2**

Ce qu'il y a d'important à savoir à propos de Bellamy, c'est qu'il est policier. Inspecteur, pour être exact. Et en plus d'être inspecteur, il a ce charisme naturel et facile qui rend aisée toute relation. C'est donc en faisant appel à ces relations qu'il met en oeuvre son plan.

**"J'ai besoin que tu ne poses aucune question et que tu me rendes un service."**

À ces mots, Monty lève le nez de son écran et hausse les sourcils, interrogateur. Bellamy peut lire chacune de ses pensées sur son visage. L'étonnement d'abord, puis les dizaines de questions qui lui passent par la tête. Au moment où Monty est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour les poser, le souvenir du dernier service que Bellamy lui a rendu « sans poser de questions » se rappelle à lui. Alors, il referme la bouche et ravale ses interrogations. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Monty est l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Sa loyauté et son dévouement sont sans faille.

**"Je t'écoute."**

Bellamy pose son sac sur le bureau du scientifique et en sort plusieurs échantillons non référencés, protégés dans un petit sac plastique que l'asiatique reconnaît comme étant un sac de congélation.

**"J'ai besoin d'une analyse de sang sur cet échantillon."**

Il tend le sachet à son collègue et ami de toujours, s'applique à ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage lorsqu'il s'en empare. Les yeux sombres de Monty naviguent de l'objet à Bellamy, puis de Bellamy à l'objet.

**"Qu-", **commence-t-il.

**"Un seul service. Aucune question",** l'interrompt Bellamy.

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils, mais se contente d'hocher la tête.

**"Quels genre d'analyse ?"**

Bellamy réfléchit puis :

**"Tout ?"**

**"Tu as conscience que tu es dans un laboratoire de la police scientifique ici, pas dans un laboratoire médical ?"**

À ces mots, Bellamy soupire.

**"Fais juste ce que tu pourras, Monty. J'ai juste besoin de savoir si... si cette personne va bien."**

Le jeune homme finit par acquiescer.

**"Considère que c'est déjà fait."**

Ce à quoi Bellamy est loin de s'attendre, c'est la vitesse et l'efficacité de Monty. La journée touche tout juste à sa fin et il est en train de terminer sa paperasse lorsque le scientifique apparaît devant son bureau et lui demande un entretien privé en prétextant avoir reçu le compte rendu des analyses de la dernière enquête.

Immédiatement, l'angoisse qui dormait au creux de son esprit, endormie par les activités de sa journée, s'éveille et rugit. Tremblant, Bellamy referme derrière eux la porte de la petite salle de fourniture et demande :

**"Alors ?"**

Visiblement, Monty est mal à l'aise et cela n'aide en rien l'anxiété de Bellamy à se calmer.

**"Tu m'en dois une bonne, mec"**, répond Monty. **"J'ai dû aller jusqu'à demander un complément d'analyse à Jackson pour ça..."**

Bellamy grimace. Même s'ils sont en bons termes, demander un service au nouveau petit ami de son ex ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

**"Et ?"**

**"Et j'ai dû faire croire que c'était un échantillon de mon propre sang, car Jackson a une "éthique", lui."**

**"Et ?"**

**"Et imagine ma surprise, et celle de Jackson, quand il m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte."**

_Enceinte._

Un unique mot et l'univers tout entier disparaît autour de Bellamy. Il n'a pas conscience de l'air furieux de Monty, ni de la façon agressive dont celui ci colle la feuille de résultat sur sa poitrine en claquant un :

**"J'imagine qu'il s'agit de Clarke ?"**

L'esprit de Bellamy est vide et ça doit se voir dans son regard, car Monty n'attend pas de réponse.

**"Félicitations."**

Bellamy ne peut même pas réagir, juste émettre l'ébauche d'un commencement de hochement de tête.

**"Est-ce qu'elle est au courant au moins ? Tu sais qu'un test de grossesse aurait été bien plus facile et rapide, non ? Et aurait eu l'avantage de ne pas me faire passer pour un idiot ?"**

_Enceinte. Clarke. Pas au courant._

Bellamy pâlit. Son coeur bat tellement vite qu'il pense qu'il est sur le point de s'évanouir.

**"C'est bien ce que je pensais"**, marmonne Monty, exaspéré. **"Rien n'est jamais simple avec vous deux, de toute façon. Bonne chance pour le lui annoncer, vieux. Rien de mieux que ****_"chérie, tu vas être maman et je suis au courant avant toi car j'ai fait faire une analyse de ton sang par deux de nos amis communs sans même te mettre au courant"_**** pour renforcer une relation.**

Monty secoue la tête, mi-désespéré, mi-mal à l'aise pour son ami et quitte la pièce sans un autre mot, mais pas avant d'avoir posé une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son indéfectible soutien. C'est tout Monty, une empathie incroyable et un coeur d'or. Malgré sa désapprobation, il ne peut s'empêcher de compatir pour Bellamy.

_"Enceinte"_, se répète Bellamy, incapable de saisir toute la réalité cachée derrière ce simple mot.

_"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"_

Les quelques minutes qui séparent la fin de son service du moment où il rentrera pour retrouver Clarke ne lui suffisent pas à démêler le noeud interminable de ses problèmes. Les questions se choquent et s'entrechoquent dans sa tête, ne trouvant aucune réponse, et créant même d'autres interrogations auxquelles il a encore moins de réponses.

Lentement, mais en même temps trop vite, les aiguilles de la grande horloge au-dessus de sa tête avancent vers la fin de la journée et bientôt, Bellamy ne peut qu'observer Miller, Harper et Monty ranger leurs affaires, attraper leurs manteaux et se diriger vers la sortie. Il se trouve incapable de trouver le courage de les imiter. Sur son passage, Monty lui tape gentiment dans le dos et murmure un _"bonne chance"_ qui ne fait rien pour arranger son état d'esprit.

Son téléphone sonne et le sort de sa rêverie. Sur l'écran est affiché un message de la part de Clarke.

**"Hey, je suis sur le point de rentrer à la maison. Peux-tu prendre à emporter chez Nyko pour ce soir ? J'ai une faim de loup et je regarderai bien le documentaire sur lequel tu louches depuis des semaines sur Netflix."**

Le coeur de Bellamy fond. S'il n'était pas déjà amoureux fou de Clarke, il retomberait sûrement sous son charme à l'instant même. Cependant, la branche d'olivier qu'elle lui tend pour faire la paix et montrer qu'elle souhaite faire des efforts a un goût amer. Derrière le soulagement de la voir enfin prendre soin d'elle se cache le goût de sa propre trahison.

Un autre message s'affiche et Bellamy pâlit davantage :

**"Oh et si tu passes par le supermarché, nous n'avons plus de bière au frigo."**

Bellamy n'a plus le choix, désormais. Peu importe la manière dont il s'y prendra et ce qu'il dira, il a tout intérêt à révéler cette grossesse à Clarke le plus rapidement possible.

Bellamy est figé devant les étalages du rayon bébé lorsque son téléphone sonne. Il n'a aucune idée de comment il est arrivé là, ni depuis combien de temps il se tient là, perdu dans ses pensées. Le visage de Clarke s'illumine sur l'écran, et il ne perd pas de temps à se perdre dans la contemplation de la photo de la jeune femme avant de décrocher.

**"Allô ?"**

**"Bellamy, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Où es-tu ?"**

Il se racle la gorge au moment où son regard s'accroche sur la ligne de bavoirs accrochés juste devant ses yeux.

**"Je suis au supermarché."**

**"D'accord. Quand penses-tu être rentré ?"**

Incapable de se concentrer, il tourne le dos à la rangée d'accessoires bébé, tout ça pour tomber nez à nez avec des dizaines de biberons et tétines de toutes sortes.

**"Bellamy ?" **demande Clarke, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix face à son silence inhabituel. **"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"**

**"Oui, désolé. J'ai presque terminé à vrai dire. Je me dirige vers les caisses, je serai là dans une dizaine de minutes."**

**"Cool..."**

Un silence, puis :

**"À propos d'hier... Je voulais juste te dire... Je suis désolée, Bellamy. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'étais fatiguée en ce moment. J'arrivais à peine à me concentrer en cours aujourd'hui, et j'ai dormi deux heures en rentrant de ma journée... Je crois que tu as raison. J'appellerai Jackson dès demain matin pour lui demander une consultation."**

À ces mots, Bellamy ferme les yeux, submergé par une culpabilité insoutenable. Il laisse les émotions s'abattre sur lui et le dévaster. Il mérite de se sentir si mal, c'est certain. Si seulement il avait attendu quelques heures de plus, tout se serait arrangé tout seul. Il n'avait qu'à patienter et faire confiance à la femme qu'il aime.

**"C'est moi qui suis désolée, Princesse..."** murmure-t-il, la voix étranglée par ses regrets.

Au surnom familier, Clarke lâche un petit rire avant d'ajouter, sérieuse :

**"Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée. Je sais à quel point ça a dû être difficile pour toi de te taire pendant tout ce temps... Je t'aime et- et je déteste quand nous sommes fâchés.**

**"Je t'aime aussi, Clarke."**

**"Rentre-vite, d'accord ?"**

**"D'accord, je te vois tout à l'heure."**

Ses doigts tremblent lorsqu'il presse le bouton "raccrocher" de son téléphone. L'image de Clarke s'assombrit lorsque l'écran se verrouille et si Bellamy s'était trouvé au rayon alcool, il aurait sûrement ouvert une bouteille pour en boire une gorgée, tellement ses nerfs sont à vif.

Il peine à réaliser l'envergure de sa monumentale erreur et pourtant elle est bien là, cette faute de jugement. Et il n'y a pas cent solutions, il n'a plus qu'à affronter cette situation dans laquelle il s'est mis tout seul.

Alors, Bellamy arpente le rayon réservé aux nourrissons, tout en ressassant encore les même réflexions et les mêmes faits, celles qui l'ont d'ailleurs sans doute menées ici en premier lieu sans qu'il y fasse attention.

_Clarke est enceinte._

S'il est honnête avec lui-même, il ne peut nier que ce fait le remplit de doutes, d'appréhensions, de craintes et de questions sur l'avenir, mais surtout et en premier lieu : de joie. Il le sait pour en avoir déjà discuté avec elle, la jeune femme souhaite avoir des enfants, un jour, et lui-même n'a jamais caché son désir de fonder une famille avec elle, alors renier ce bonheur de voir ses rêves se réaliser serait hypocrite.

Certes, le moment n'est pas idéal. Lui vient de démarrer dans sa carrière d'inspecteur de police et Clarke, elle, est au milieu de ses études. Cependant, Bellamy est prêt à tous les sacrifices pour le bien-être de sa famille et ce depuis toujours. S'il faut qu'il prenne quelques mois de congé parental pour rester à la maison avec leur enfant, ce sera loin d'être un fardeau pour lui et c'est même un euphémisme. De plus, leur famille et leurs amis vivent tous dans la même ville et seront sûrement plus que ravis de leur venir en aide si ils le demandent.

Et puis, Bellamy sait qu'une crèche vient justement d'ouvrir dans l'hôpital où Clarke fait son internat, celui-là même où Abby et Jackson travaille. Le commissariat n'est qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de l'endroit, ce qui est idéal.

C'est vrai que leur appartement est un peu petit avec son unique chambre. Et pas très pratique en plus de ça, vu sa situation au troisième étage sans ascenseur. Mais ça fait déjà un moment que Bellamy se sent l'envie de déménager. Ce serait l'occasion de faire aboutir cette idée qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois, et peut-être ainsi de trouver une petite maison avec un bout de jardin, un peu plus proche de son travail et de celui de Clarke ?

Ils pourraient par conséquent se rapprocher davantage de leur famille respectives et par tous les dieux, il a déjà hâte d'apprendre la nouvelle à sœur et sa mère. Elles seront si heureuses pour eux, c'est certain, qu'il sourit déjà rien qu'en y pensant. Il imagine que Abby et Marcus seront peut-être un peu plus réticents, surtout vu l'âge encore jeune de Clarke, mais Bellamy sait qu'il saura se montrer à la hauteur de la confiance qu'ils ont placé en lui.

Alors, même si les circonstances de cette nouvelles sont un peu malheureuses, il en peut qu'admettre que cette découverte le met en joie et le remplit d'espérance concernant l'avenir. Et c'est plein de cet optimisme nouveau et irrépressible que ses yeux tombent sur le vêtement le plus mignon qu'il ait jamais vu. Il s'agit d'un simple body blanc unisexe avec une inscription toute simple noire qui dit :

_"Ma maman est la meilleure maman du monde."_

Immédiatement, son coeur s'emplit d'une émotion étrangère dont l'amour semble le principal ingrédient. Une telle bouffée d'affection qu'une chaleur tout à fait étrange se diffuse en lui comme de l'intérieur et le rend quelque peu étourdi.

C'est ce sentiment qui le pousse à décrocher le vêtement de son portant et à le mettre dans son panier de courses avant de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue et encore une fois, tout commentaire est le bienvenu! La suite ne devrait pas tarder! _


	8. OS4 - S'il y a bien une chose (3)

**S'il y a bien une chose que je sais (c'est que je t'aime) - Partie 3**

Les deux coups résonnent sur la porte de leur appartement et Clarke fronce les sourcils. Elle est certaine que ni elle, ni Bellamy n'attendaient quelqu'un ce soir. Elle met la télévision en sourdine et se lève du canapé pour aller ouvrir, hausse les sourcils, incrédule, quand elle découvre Bellamy de l'autre côté du battant.

"Hey, pourquoi est-ce que tu frappes ? Tu as perdu tes clefs ?"

Sa voix semble le ramener à la réalité et il fixe sur elle ses yeux bruns avant de tourner le regard, comme gêné.

"Non," répond-il, soudain l'air paniqué. "Enfin oui, enfin non, c'est juste que j'avais les mains prises", se justifie-t-il en levant les sacs qu'il porte à bouts de bras.

"Oh."

Clarke ouvre la porte en grand et s'avance pour lui enlever l'un des sacs des mains afin de le soulager.

"Non, non, c'est bon je vais le faire !" s'exclame-t-il juste avant qu'elle s'en saisisse.

C'est étrange, mais pas anodin, que le jeune hommes s'entête à la protéger et à tout faire à sa place lorsqu'elle ne se sent pas bien. Alors, elle se contente de hocher la tête en murmurant un "ok" et de refermer la porte derrière eux tandis que Bellamy pose ses paquets sur le comptoir de leur cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle vient passer ses bras autour de sa taille et pose sa tête sur ses omoplates, elle le sent se figer brièvement avant de finalement se relaxer. Il pose ses mains sur ses avants-bras et serre brièvement.

"Hey, bonjour à toi aussi", s'amuse-t-il.

"Tu m'as manqué", répond-elle dans le creux de son cou.

Il se retourne dans son étreinte et passe lui aussi ses bras autour d'elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, puis de répondre :

"On s'est vus ce matin, pourtant."

"Je te l'ai dit, je déteste quand on se sépare fâchés pour la journée..."

"Eh bien, je ne suis plus fâché. Plus maintenant."

"Moi non plus", murmure-t-elle en relevant son doux visage vers le sien et en lui offrant un sourire timide avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il répond tendrement à son baiser, presque trop tendrement à son goût, s'échappe au moment où elle laisse échapper un soupir significatif de son envie de l'approfondir. Il se retourne vers la table, se penche au-dessus des sacs de course et commence à en vider leur contenu pour les ranger. Elle s'approche pour l'aider, mais il secoue la tête

"Je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Les menus de chez Nyko sont juste là si tu veux nous préparer la table..."

Encore une fois surprise par son comportement, elle ne dit rien, s'empare du sac et se dirige vers le coin salon de leur grande pièce à vivre, dispose les cartons encore chauds, les boissons et les serviettes sur leur table basse avant de s'asseoir sur leur canapé pour l'attendre.

"Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ?" demande-t-elle en haussant un peu la voix pour qu'elle porte jusqu'à leur cuisine, par delà les bruits d'emballage.

"Bien."

La réponse courte et un peu sèche lui fait froncer les sourcils.

"As-tu résolu une enquête aujourd'hui ?"

Un silence, puis, embarrassé :

"Oui, on peut dire ça oui."

"C'est bien. Et comment vont les autres ? Miller, Harper ?"

"Hum, je ne les ai pas beaucoup vus aujourd'hui, j'ai surtout fait de la paperasse et traîné au labo à vrai dire."

"Ah, tu as dû voir Mont, alors. Comment-va-t-il ?"

Cette fois, c'est un sourd "BANG" qui résonne depuis leur cuisine, suivi d'un cri, puis d'une injure étouffée. Clarke se lève d'un bond.

"Bellamy ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

L'eau qui se met à couler de leur évier et le flot d'injures qui suivent est sa seule réponse. Inquiète, elle revient vers leur cuisine pour découvrir un Bellamy au front ensanglanté, penché au-dessus de l'évier, un essuie-tout humide plaqué sur sa plaie.

"Bellamy !" s'exclame-t-elle en se précipitant à ses côtés. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le jeune semble plus agacé par sa gaucherie que peiné par sa blessure.

"Ce n'est rien, je vais bien. Je me suis cogné sur la porte du placard, je n'avais pas fait attention qu'elle était encore ouverte."

"Tu saignes, laisse-moi voir."

À contrecoeur, il coupe l'eau et ôte le papier de son front. Une belle plaie s'étale sous les yeux de Clarke qui l'examine quelques secondes avant de décréter qu'il n'aura pas besoin de points. Elle le fait asseoir sur l'un des tabourets entourant leur îlot puis s'éclipse brièvement dans la salle de bain pour aller cherche du désinfectant et un pansement, puis s'applique à soigner son compagnon.

Pendant qu'elle nettoie la plaie, le jeune homme reste étrangement silencieux. L'une de ses mains est immobile sur sa cuisse, mais l'autre s'installe sur la hanche de Clarke, y dessine d'un air absent de doux motifs du bout des doigts. Une fois le pansement appliqué, elle dépose un baiser sur son front en souriant, puis jette les papiers dans la poubelle juste derrière elle.

"Comme neuf," déclare-t-elle en se retournant vers l'îlot.

Là, posé sur la table, un paquet cadeau attire son regard.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Bellamy remue sur son siège, proteste à demi-mot et avance un bras, mais n'est pas assez rapide pour l'empêcher de se saisir de l'objet.

"Est-ce que c'est pour moi ?" demande-t-elle.

"Oui, mais-"

Elle le coupe par un grand sourire et un _"merci"_, commence déjà à ouvrir le sachet et Bellamy se trouve soudain incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Le coeur battant à tout rompre dans ses tympans semble le rendre sourd et muet, et c'est comme s'il assistait soudain à un crash à la vitesse ralentie. Peu importe à quel point il aurait souhaité préparer le terrain, s'excuser d'abord, s'expliquer ensuite, puis lui annoncer la nouvelle... Peu importe ce qu'il avait prévu ou souhaité, Clarke déballe son présent, sort du paquet le vêtement immaculé, le déplie et se contente de le fixer du regard.

Bellamy observe lentement son expression passer du contentement, à la surprise, à l'interrogation et à l'incompréhension totale.

"Bellamy... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?", demande-t-elle finalement en posant le vêtement sur la table.

L'inscription noire sur le body blanc semble le narguer tandis qu'il cherche les mots justes.

"Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Est-ce que-", balbutie Clarke en cherchant frénétiquement les réponses dans son regard, "S'il-te-plaît, parle-moi..."

Bellamy sent bien que Clarke est à deux doigts de la crise de panique. Dans ses grands yeux bleus qu'il aime tant, il voit les pensées qui traversent son esprit à une vitesse inhumaine, voit le moment où elle réalise qu'il est loin de plaisanter, lorsqu'elle comprend dans son attitude ce qu'il essaie de lui dire, observe dans ses prunelles d'azur l'étincelle qui l'anime lorsqu'elle termine de compter les jours depuis son dernier cycle et remet les pièces du puzzle à sa place.

Lentement, elle amène sa main gauche sur son ventre pour le moment plat et prend un courte inspiration, comme à bout de souffle et Bellamy ne peut pas rester immobile, ne peut pas la laisser ainsi. L'instinct qui le pousse à avancer et à venir poser sa propre main sur la sienne est presque du niveau de la survie.

"Clarke, je- Tu-tu es enceinte."

Elle relâche le souffle qu'elle retenait et sa main tremble un peu sous la sienne, tout comme sa voix lorsqu'elle demande :

"Comment ?"

Elle refuse toujours de croiser son regard lorsqu'il répond.

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr de la date exacte, mais ça s'est sans doute passé pendant nos vacances à la plage en septembre..."

Ils ont passé tellement de temps à faire l'amour, partout et tout le temps, que l'usage du préservatif est vite devenu optionnel, ne les laissant compter que sur la pilule de Clarke, et lui comme elle savent à quel point ces dernières peuvent être imprécises.

"Je ne te demande pas comment est-ce que c'est possible", précise alors Clarke. "Je te demande comment tu peux le savoir..."

À ces mots, c'est comme si un seau d'eau glacé se renversait sur leurs tête et Bellamy ôte sa main en même temps que Clarke glisse la sienne de son ventre pour s'appuyer sur le comptoir derrière elle.

Gêné, le jeune homme se passe une main dans les cheveux, puis se frotte l'arrière de la nuque.

"Comment, Bellamy ?" exige maintenant Clarke devant son silence.

"J'étais inquiet", finit-il par dire. "Je t'aime, et te voir ainsi, toujours si fatiguée, manger à peine... Ça m'a rendu fou de terreur pour toi et- Tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même, Clarke. Et je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire."

"Je t'ai dit que j'allais m'en occuper moi-même, Bellamy. Hier, je t'ai promis que j'allais faire plus attention, après être tombée et m'être coupée, je-"

Soudain, elle se tait et ses yeux s'écarquillent de compréhension.

"Est-ce que c'est ça que tu as fait ? Bellamy, ne me dis pas que tu as fait analyser mon sang, s'il-te-plaît..."

Le coeur de Bellamy bat si vite que c'est comme s'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il se sent pris au piège de ses propres erreurs, incapable de s'en sortir sans se tirer une balle dans le pied. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'au lieu d'écouter sa tête, de faire profil bas et de choisir la défense, son coeur prend l'avantage sur sa raison et choisit l'attaque.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre, Clarke ?" explose-t-il soudain.

Immédiatement, ses yeux bleus s'emplissent de larmes qu'elle refuse cependant de laisser couler et sa voix vibre lorsqu'elle répond sur le même ton.

"Tu aurais pu me faire confiance, pour commencer !"

Devant leurs éclats surprenants, chacun d'eux bat subitement en retraite et le calme revient brusquement dans la cuisine. Le silence plane, pesant, lourd, incommensurable, au fur et à mesure qu'une distance froide s'installe entre eux.

"Je ne suis pas ta mère, Bellamy. Ni ta soeur, ni Gina", finit par murmurer Clarke, comme épuisée.

Et c'était là tout le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Bellamy avait failli perdre Aurora lorsqu'elle avait trop tardé à consulter et que ses nausées et ses vertiges s'étaient révélées être un cancer du sein. Il avait failli perdre Octavia lorsque sa recherche de sensations forte et sa passion pour l'adrénaline avait provoqué son accident de moto. Il avait fini par faire fuir Gina, son côté sombre et ses démons devenant trop importants pour qu'elle puisse le supporter, l'avait poussée à s'éloigner en essayant de la garder proche de lui. À croire qu'il était incapable de trouver le juste milieu.

Pourtant, Clarke était différente. Clarke était la personne qui le centrait, qui le gardait entre équilibre, qui l'avait accepté en entier, et qui l'aimait pour la meilleure comme pour la pire partie de lui. Et désormais, Bellamy est terrifié. Terrifié par le fait qu'une fois encore, ses peurs et son besoin de tout contrôler éloigne l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Paralysé de frayeur à l'idée de perdre non seulement la femme de sa vie, mais la famille qu'il a toujours voulu créer avec elle avec cet enfant qui grandit en son sein.

"Je suis désolé, Clarke", déclare-t-il le plus sincèrement possible. "À la seconde où j'ai lu les résultats, j'ai regretté ce que j'avais fait. Mais, je ne peux pas retourner en arrière, ce qui est fait est fait... Je ne peux pas exprimer à quel point je suis désolé d'avoir franchi ces limites..."

Enfin, l'océan des prunelles de Clarke déborde et dégouline en fines gouttes salées le long de ses joues. Encore une fois, sa main vient se placer inconsciemment sur son ventre. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et demande, la voix brisée :

"Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu le regrettes ?"

Bellamy devine la question cachée sous les mots de la même manière qu'il a toujours su dire ce que la jeune femme pensait, de la même manière qu'elle a toujours su lire à travers son âme et son coeur.

"Je regrette la façon dont j'ai agi, oui. Mais ce bébé-". Il déglutit douloureusement quand l'émotion se fait trop forte. "Je cherche avant tout ton pardon, Clarke. Mais quand j'y pense, ce que je ressens avant tout, c'est juste de la joie et- je t'aime tellement, mon amour."

Toute la force qu'il a en lui est nécessaire à cet instant pour ne pas franchir la courte distance entre lui et elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais soudain, Clarke efface ses larmes du revers de la main et pose une question qu'il était loin d'avoir imaginé.

"Alors, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ? Tu dis que tu m'aimes. Tu sous-entends que tu aimes déjà ce bébé, tu largues sur moi cette nouvelle ahurissante et je n'ai pas le choix."

"Que veux-tu dire par là, Clarke ?"

"Et si je ne suis pas prête ? Et si je ne veux pas d'enfants ?"

Il lève une main tremblante et ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir :

"Tu m'as toujours dit que tu souhaitais avoir des enfants..."

"Oui, un jour. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça."

Cette fois, la panique la submerge et Bellamy aimerait pouvoir l'aider, mais il est cloué sur place par le poids de ses mots et de ses questions. Ne peut que l'écouter lorsqu'elle continue :

"Je suis trop jeune, je- et mes études ? J'essaie de devenir médecin, je ne peux pas- Et dans cet appartement ?"

"Clarke, ralenti une minute. Nous pouvons y réfléchir ensemble, je suis sûr que nous trouverons des solutions."

"Il n'y a plus de _"ensemble"_ qui tienne. Depuis que tu as forcé ces examens sur moi, Bellamy, et a laissé tomber cette nouvelle sur moi sans me laisser le temps de paniquer et d'absorber la nouvelle. Il n'y avait pas de _"ensemble"_ quand tu as fait ça dans mon dos, pourquoi il y aurait un _"ensemble"_ maintenant ?"

Le coeur de Bellamy se brise à ces mots, et il peut voir celui de Clarke se craqueler dans sa poitrine à la façon dont elle se tient. Ses poings sont crispés et sa lèvre inférieure tremble sous les pleurs qu'elle tente désespérément d'empêcher de couler.

"Clarke, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider, je-"

Elle l'interrompt d'une main, ferme ses yeux comme si elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir devant elle, mais Bellamy ne peut pas s'empêcher de continuer, ne peut pas la laisser croire qu'il l'obligerait à quoique ce soit.

"Je t'en prie, Clarke. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée à quoique ce soit. Je te supplie de me croire. Peu importe ce que tu choisiras, tu dois savoir que je serai là pour toi, pour te soutenir quoiqu'il advienne."

Lorsque Clarke ouvre les yeux, il ne reconnaît pas la lueur de son regard. Et lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, il ne reconnaît pas non plus la distance et la froideur de ses prunelles bleues pourtant si familières. Les mots qu'elle prononce l'anéantissent.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ce que je souhaite, non plus."

Bellamy ignore complètement comment il trouve la volonté de rester debout après ça. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne lui reste de l'énergie que pour ça. Aussi, il ne trouve aucune force en lui-même pour empêcher Clarke de sortir de la cuisine, ni pour la retenir lorsqu'elle fait un sac à la va vite, ni lorsqu'elle enfile son manteau et pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte de leur appartement.

Il use de ses ressources les plus profondément enfouies pour murmurer un dernier :

"Clarke-"

Cependant, la jeune femme ne se retourne pas, ne lui adresse aucun regard et les derniers mots qu'il l'entend prononcer terminent de transformer les derniers morceaux de son coeur brisé en poussière.

"Ne m'appelle pas."

Elle referme doucement la porte derrière elle et le "clic" du verrou le fait sursauter. Alors, Bellamy se retrouve seul dans l'appartement, dans un silence oppressant. Seul avec dans le salon, les menus froids que Clarke et lui ne mangeront jamais. Seul avec sur la table de leur cuisine, la preuve qu'il a encore une fois réussi à tout briser. Seul avec uniquement ses yeux pour pleurer.

* * *

_Pardon, pardon, pardon... J'ai promis une fin heureuse donc j'espère que ça vous remonte le moral. Plus qu'un chapitre! _

_En attendant, vous avez vu le nouvel opening de la saison 7 ? Plus que 19 jours, j'ai hâte !_

**Zouzou**


	9. OS4 - S'il y a bien une chose (4)

En trois années de relation de couple dont presque deux ans de vie commune, jamais une dispute n'avait auparavant séparé Clarke de Bellamy pour la nuit. Quoiqu'il arrive, peu importe la raison de leur querelle, ils étaient de toute façon trop obstinés tous deux pour aller au lit avant que celle-ci ne soit réglée une fois pour toute.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'une fois installée (in)confortablement sur le canapé de son amie Raven, Clarke est incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Elle tourne et se retourne encore, incapable de mettre son cerveau en veille. Elle repasse dans son esprit leur soirée, chacune des paroles qu'ils se sont échangées, chacune des expressions de Bellamy, même si cela doit lui briser le coeur encore et encore. Elle essaie de comprendre comment elle en est arrivée là, comment elle a pu ne pas s'apercevoir qu'elle était enceinte, même si elle peine à réaliser que c'est bel et bien la réalité.

Elle fouille dans chacun de ses souvenirs, depuis la fin septembre et leurs vacances au bord de l'océan, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La fatigue continuelle, les nausées aléatoires, la perte d'appétit, les vertiges constants et la façon dont ses émotions semblent toujours sans dessus dessous… Elle se demande comment elle n'a pas pu s'en apercevoir avant. Elle est médecin, pour l'amour de dieu !

Cependant, elle était tellement prise par ses études, par la vie quotidienne, par ses examens et son internat à l'hôpital... Elle a mis sur le compte du stress et de la difficulté de son parcours tous ses symptômes, allant même jusqu'à ignorer le plus évident et à oublier que son cycle aurait dû avoir lieu plus d'un mois auparavant…

Clarke saisit pour la énième fois son téléphone placé sur la table basse à ses côtés et déverrouille l'écran. Immédiatement, les messages échangés avec Bellamy s'affichent. Le dernier texto qu'il lui a envoyé brille sur l'écran et lui fend le coeur à nouveau. Pourtant, il ne s'agit que d'un simple "désolé", accompagné de la photo de ses résultats d'analyse.

Clarke n'avait eu besoin que d'un coup d'oeil sur le papier pour constater qu'elle était effectivement bien enceinte (et également anémiée mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise vu son état de fatigue). Cela ne l'empêchait pas de relire les résultats encore et encore.

À nouveau, les larmes affluent à ses paupières. Elle verrouille le téléphone et le replace sur la table avant de se tourner sur le dos et d'essayer de respirer calmement par le nez. Elle interdit à la panique de la laisser la submerger, à la culpabilité de la laisser avoir raison d'elle, à ses ses sentiments de les laisser obscurcir son jugement.

Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, ses mains viennent se poser sur son ventre plat et elle peine à imaginer que dans quelques mois, il sera proéminent. Cependant, un bébé se développe et grandit à l'intérieur d'elle, partage déjà avec elle toutes sortes de choses : l'oxygène, les nutriments, le sang... À l'heure qu'il est, il fait la taille d'une myrtille environ et développe déjà certains de ses organes vitaux.

Clarke plaque ses paumes sur ses yeux et grogne de frustration. Maudits soient ses cours médicaux et son récent internat en obstétrique ! La jeune femme n'avait certainement pas besoin de tout ce savoir supplémentaire pour l'empêcher de dormir.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle s'efforce de ne pas penser à l'éventuel futur d'un éventuel bébé, ses pensées la ramènent vers Bellamy, ce qui n'aide en rien son esprit à se calmer.

Le différentes expressions de son visage la hantent et elle revoit tantôt la culpabilité, tantôt la joie, tantôt le désespoir qu'il a affiché lors de leur conversation. Le doute et la tristesse sont également présentes pour animer ses souvenirs et Clarke est ravie du spectacle que son cerveau lui offre. Tout ce qu'elle demande, c'est un peu de répit. Après tout, elle aussi doit gérer sa culpabilité, son désespoir, ses doutes, sa tristesse. Et aussi tenter de comprendre la joie qui bouillonne sous la surface du reste de ses émotions et qu'elle ne parvient pas encore à appréhender.

Lorsque le soleil commence à pointer ses rayons à travers les persiennes du salon de Raven, elle finit par abandonner toute idée de repos. Clarke se lève, plie la couverture que son amie lui a prêté et empile les affaires sur un des coins du canapé. Sa meilleure amie, toujours aussi matinale, apparaît dans la cuisine au même moment où Clarke cherche dans les placard de quoi faire un petit déjeuner.

Elle n'a aucun appétit mais se doit quand même d'essayer de manger quelque chose, si ce n'est pas pour elle, alors au moins pour le bébé-

C'est à cet instant, à ce moment précis où Clarke fait passer ses besoins et ses envies après ceux de la vie qui grandit en elle qu'elle comprend. Elle n'a aucune intention de ne pas garder cet enfant. La réalisation soudaine la paralyse sur place et la vide de toute autre pensée et émotion. Ses jambes commencent à faiblir, si bien qu'elle est soudain obligée de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises entourant la table de la cuisine de Raven.

La brune, tout à ses occupations, ne remarque pas l'attitude de Clarke et, tout en sortant mugs et assiettes, demande :

"Café ?"

"Non, merci", répond Clarke, toujours incapable de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

À cette réponse surprenante, Raven renifle bruyamment et tourne vers la blonde un regard inquisiteur et curieux. Clarke est à près tout connue pour son addiction au café, et Raven elle, pour faire le meilleur café que la blonde ait jamais bu. Les deux jeunes femmes blaguent souvent du fait que c'est d'ailleurs la raison de leur amitié en premier lieu.

"Quoi, tu es enceinte ou quoi ?" interroge Raven en plaisant.

C'est au tour de Clarke de renifler, puis de répondre sans réfléchir :

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas la question. Le fait que les femmes enceintes n'aient pas le droit de boire du café pendant leur grossesse est en fait un mythe. Tant que je ne me l'injecte pas en intraveineuse, le foetus ne risque rien, donc je pourrais tout à fait dire oui à une ou deux tasses par jour sans problème, si j'avais réussi à dormir cette nuit et que je n'avais pas peur que la caféine ne me rende encore plus dingue que je ne le suis déjà."

"Oh mon dieu, quoi ?"

C'est l'exclamation de Raven à son monologue qui ramène Clarke sur Terre. Lorsque ses yeux bleus croisent enfin le moka de ceux de son amie, elle réalise ce qu'elle vient d'avouer.

"Tu es enceinte ?" demande Raven.

Le coeur de Clarke s'emballe dans sa poitrine.

"Oui ?"

"Oh mon dieu !" répète Raven en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de Clarke, l'air choqué.

"Oui."

"Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es venue ici hier soir ? Et Bellamy alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

Au prénom de l'homme qu'elle aime par dessus tout, les larmes de Clarke s'emplissent de larmes et, pour être franche, elle ne veut pas accuser les hormones et céder au cliché de la femme enceinte hyper-émotive, mais ça ne l'aide pas d'accord ? Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas fermé l'oeil depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures ne l'aide pas non plus. Et l'inquiétude, l'empathie et l'amour dans le regard de Raven ne font rien pour arranger les choses. Alors, oui, Clarke se met à pleurer, et comme ce n'est pas vraiment dans son habitude, Raven ne sait pas exactement comment réagir. Elle la prend dans ses bras maladroitement, lui chuchote des mots rassurants que Clarke entend à peine à travers ses sanglots mais dont le timbre apaisant fait petit à petit son effet.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Raven desserre son étreinte des épaules de Clarke et lui tend un mouchoir en tissu avec lequel la blonde essuie ses larmes.

"Je suis foutue, Raven", balbutie-t-elle dès qu'il lui est possible de parler.

"Mais non, Clarke, ne dis pas ça..."

"Si, je suis tellement foutue. Je viens juste de me rendre compte que je voulais garder ce bébé et pourtant, j'ai réussi à repousser la seule personne qui voulait nous garder tous les deux."

Lorsque les larmes repartent de plus belle, Raven intervient :

"Ok, premièrement, il est impossible que tu aies pu repousser Bellamy au point de le perdre. Je veux dire, cet homme voudrait sans doute de toi même si ce bébé était de quelqu'un d'autre..."

"Raven !"

"C'est la vérité, Clarke ! Bellamy est fou de toi. Il ne te laisserai jamais lui filer entre les doigts, encore moins maintenant que tu portes son enfant."

Quand les larmes de Clarke redoublent devant cette vérité pure et dure, Raven soupire, déjà exaspérée par cette démonstration d'émotions.

"Je suis ravie que tu attendes un enfant, Clarke. Et je dis preum's sur le titre de Marraine, mais je ne suis pas sûre que je sois la mieux placée pour gérer tes hormones de grossesse."

À ces mots, Clarke lâche un petit rire nerveux. Elle sèche ses larmes une dernière fois, et ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que sous son sarcasme, Raven semble émue elle-aussi.

"Désolé."

"Tu es pardonnée. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je vais te poser toutes les questions que je me suis retenue de te poser hier quand tu es apparue en larmes devant ma porte et que tu m'as interdit de te demander quoique ce soit.

À nouveau, Clarke lâche un petit rire et acquiesce à la requête de son amie.

"D'accord, alors et si tu commençais par m'expliquer pourquoi tu es là au lieu de te trouver à ton appartement ? Qui va 'empêcher Bellamy de commencer à repeindre les murs de votre chambre en jaune unisexe ? À l'heure qu'il est, je parie qu'il a déjà acheté toutes les fournitures de nouveau-né sur internet !"

Alors, Clarke prend une grande inspiration et réunit tout son courage avant de se lancer dans le récit de tout ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Ce qu'elle pensait long et fastidieux à raconter se révèle finalement assez simple à expliquer à sa meilleure amie, qui ne semble pas surprise face aux événements. Après tout, Raven connaît Clarke depuis déjà plusieurs années et Bellamy depuis encore plus longtemps.

"Si je comprends bien, tu as été encore une fois totalement imprudente avec ta santé ; Bellamy a été encore une fois totalement surprotecteur avec la personne qu'il aime ; tu voulais, sans surprise, être totalement indépendante pour maîtriser les événements et il lui avait besoin, sans surprise non plus, de contrôler les événements pour garder la maîtrise de sa vie. Et tout ça a aboutit à ça", termine-t-elle en désignant Clarke d'un mouvement vague.

"Exactement", répond la jeune femme d'une petite voix, stupéfiée par la façon dont Raven a cerné la totalité de leurs problème en seulement quelques minutes.

Clarke sait qu'elle devrait arrêter de sous-estimer sa meilleure amie. Elle est astronaute pour l'amour de Dieu ! S'il y a bien une personne qui n'a plus à prouver au monde qu'elle est futée, c'est bien Raven.

"Et tu vas me dire que tu es étonnée ?" demande d'ailleurs cette dernière.

Cette fois, Clarke ne sait pas quoi répondre.

"Allez quoi, Clarke. Ça vous ressemble tellement que c'est loin d'être la chose la plus surprenante qui se soit passée depuis que vous êtes ensemble, honnêtement. Tu te rappelles quand on a tous cru que Bellamy et Octavia ne se parleraient plus jamais parce qu'elle refusait qu'il sorte avec toi ? Ça, c'était surprenant !"

Au souvenir douloureux, Clarke grimace. À l'époque, elle n'avait pas compris la haine que lui vouait la soeur de son compagnon. Il avait fallu qu'elle apprenne la façon dont ils avaient grandi et toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées pour qu'elle pardonne à la jeune femme ; et il avait fallu encore plus longtemps à Octavia pour accepter Clarke dans la vie de son frère. Clarke avait bien cru que Bellamy n'adresserait plus jamais la parole à sa soeur lorsqu'elle lui avait un jour demandé de choisir entre elle et Clarke et que Bellamy avait stupéfié les deux jeunes femmes en choisissant Clarke.

"Tu as raison."

"Bien sûr que j'ai raison", s'esclaffe Raven avant de continuer. "Bellamy n'aurait pas pu réagir autrement. Tout comme toi n'arrive pas à prendre soin de toi en premier et après des autres."

Cependant, même si Raven dit effectivement la vérité, cela n'estompe pas l'agacement que Clarke ressent depuis le moment où Bellamy lui a avoué avoir testé son sang sans son accord.

"Je ne pense pas que le fait ça fasse partie de sa personnalité ne rend pas ce qu'il a fait dans mon dos acceptable, Raven-"

"Laisse-moi finir, Clarke, s'il-te-plaît", l'interrompt immédiatement Raven. "Ce que j'allais dire, c'est que vous êtes Bellamy et Clarke. Vous vous aimez inconditionnellement. Vous avez pratiquement réinventé le concept du pardon. Vous pardonner l'un l'autre fait partie de l'essence de ce qui vous êtes ensemble. Alors, tout va s'arranger, Clarke. Même si tu es en colère, ce que je comprends. Même si Bellamy doit certainement être au fond du trou à l'heure qu'il est- Je sais que vous trouverez la force d'avancer, de prendre les décisions à deux et de vous pardonner. Vous grandirez de cette épreuve, quelque soit son aboutissement et je-"

Clarke passe soudain ses deux bras autour du cou de Raven et l'enlace fermement contre elle.

"Merci, Raven", murmure-t-elle.

"Tu ne vas pas encore me pleurer dessus, hein ?" demande la jeune femme. "Je n'ai même pas encore pris mon café, c'est définitivement trop tôt pour ça."

Clarke détecte le sourire dans sa voix, mais aussi l'émotion dans la façon dont son timbre semble serré.

"Je suis d'accord. C'est définitivement trop tôt pour ça", déclare Clarke en se dégageant, sans pleurer cette fois.

Clarke observe sa meilleure amie se lever et se tourner vers les placards de sa cuisine et peut presque jurer que Raven s'essuie le coin de l'oeil avant de demander d'une voix un peu trop enjouée si elle survivra à l'odeur des oeufs de bon matin si elle se fait une omelette aux tomates malgré ses nausées. Clarke rit et l'assure que oui, même si elle découvrira quelques minutes plus tard que l'odeur des oeufs de bon matin n'est en fait pas supportable du tout.

Une fois son petit-déjeuner avalé et ses émotions calmées, la jeune femme réunit ses affaires, enfile son manteau et empoche son téléphone portable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" demande Raven après avoir enlacé sa meilleure amie.

"Lui pardonner, bien sûr."

"Tu rentres à la maison, alors ?"

La blonde sourit.

"Oui, mais je dois faire un arrêt au supermarché d'abord."

Clarke sait désormais ce qu'il lui reste à faire.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre de transition...

Je me suis laissée un peu entraînée et me voilà avec 5 chapitres au lieu des 4 initiaux haha.

**Zouzou**


End file.
